The Return of the Heroine
by YubelHaouJudai
Summary: After Ten Years, She was banish from her village for use Kyuubi's Powers but now she nowhere to find because she become something more than human and isn't demon. Also she discovery something from her family Uzumaki Clan isn't original name but is...Windrunner. She now Ancora Windrunner: The New Queen of the Forsaken and she isn't same girl as before. Dark/Good Mikomi. FemNaruto.
1. Prologue: The Forsaken Jinchuuriki

**Prologue 00: The Forsaken Jinchuuriki:**

"Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tsunade, The Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. By orders of Council I banish you from hurt Uchiha Sasuke. You only can return after ten years" said the so-called Senju Tsunade and that she is the godmother of Uzumaki Naruto, when she said these words to _'__him'_ , her words are so uncaring in fact she does not give a shit about her own _'godson'_.

These words hurt _'__him' _a lot more than she could imagine and yet she don't care.

Uzumaki _'Naruto'_ are completely broke inside, normally a child will scream about that he did everything that he was ordered to or crying hard by banish as reward to a_ succeed _mission. However, _'Naruto'_ isn't a normal _'boy', _after all _'he'_ never was and never will be normal.

The Last Uzumaki walk away but not before stop doorway of _'his'_ godmother's officer before said something very much dark that make Kyuubi completely proud. **"Ten years, in these ten years your ninjas will become bloody pulps as I today you make you worse enemy, my _godmother_"**

A chill run like light speed right in her spine but she quickly dismiss think the gaki was all the talk.

_'Naruto'_ disappear from sight of everybody from this day like a ghost.

(With _'Naruto'_ - Ten Minutes Later)

The Last member of Uzumaki Clan walk like zombie with no goal in life as _'__his'_ blue eyes lost the bright that cheering with endless happiness but thanks to his _godmother _this happiness turn into soulless expression and totally uncaring about life.

Right now, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki walk around the forest where he first meet the Sound Four along with so-called _'__friends_', and shock _'him'_ a little that the Sound Four still _alive_ that make _'him' smirk _ a bit as his whiskers become more ferocious and _'his'_ eyes become red with pupil become very slit.

But what change more that his body turn more curvy and very sexy body, long slightly spike blonde hair, a bit slightly snails (because of Kyuubi's influence), soft lips that become black like make-up soon her deep canines exposed from her mouth.

This is Uzumaki Mikomi not _'Naruto'_.

_'He'_ actually is her not _'him'_.

The Sound Four talk between their self when they listen an evil demonic laugh as echo in the forest.

"Who is it?! SHOW YOU YOURSELF YOU SON OF B&%$!" exclaim a certain redhead named by Tayuya.

**"MwahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aw ,why should I when I am a ninja after all. We must destroy our enemies in the darkness let's play Cat and Rat. However, instead being a cat it's a Demon while the rat is flesh** **meat!"**said the echo from the woods as this scare them all.

"Hn. Like you could defeat us all _freak!_" said the fat almost bald member of Sound Four aka Jiroubou then an enormous Killer Intent with roar of a beast.

**"Grrr. Wrong answer**** FATTER!"**said Mikomi as she sent a single spawn quickly a impale demon talon from the ground that pass through Jiroubou's chest that cause his instant death and his teammates become shock at that and they get more scary when the voice become bitter and same time sneered at them. **"Hn. What a weak, now let's hunt began mwhahahahahaha."**

In the end the three separated through it the forest and Mikomi's smirk only increases a bit more.

(With Kidoumaru - Five Minutes After Jiroubou's Death)

Kidoumaru run and quickly hide in the large trunks unfortunate Mikomi already know where he is hiding.

"Let's see if you can win my spiders" said Kidoumaru as he call a large spider in the wall of some tree after some seconds he note the forest was quiet, to quiet. This isn't good as his suspicious was right when multiple shurikens and kunais enchanted with red chakra that kill large spider then his shock cause his distraction by falling with multiple strands of wire stuck him against the tree right behind him.

**"Look like the predator finally became the prey of the great demon"**said the voice that appears before him with wind Shunshin no Jutsu. Kidoumaru saw his executor the teen female was so beautiful like a black widow as she walk close to him before finally finish him off she licking him that cause him shivering uncomfortable way than he saw her face was so beautiful like angel only has dark and evil expression as her gorgeous smirk began muttering in his ears. _**"Time to die."**_

Mikomi call her Demon Cloak then decapitated head of Kidoumaru.

Mikomi giggles like school girl then she use Shunshing Jutsu to and her next prey to kill are Sakon and Ukon.

(With Sakon and Ukon - Five Minutes After Jiroubou's Death)

"Damn it! Jiroubou with his fat mouth he put us in this situation!" said Sakon more like he curse than being said.

"Can you stop to curse about the dead fatter when we must survive!" said Ukon as his infusing his body with his twin brother.

**"You are completely right about that"** said Mikomi as she appears before them and Sakon and Ukon notice her whisker and they recognized them as Uzumaki Naruto.

"These whiskers! YOU CAN'T BE THAT KYUUBI JINCHUURIKI!" Sakon exclaim as he appoint at her.

**"To be honest I am** **Uzumaki Naruto but I prefer you refer me as Uzumaki Mikomi now die Kyuubi's Claws!" **exclaimed Mikomi as she shoot demon chakra claws at Sakon and Ukon both split out in two then one them fuse their body with Mikomi while other prepare launch his shadow mill shuriken.

"There nothing you can do-AAARRRRGGH!" Ukon scream in pain as The Demon Cloak was only the reason cause his scream of pain while he scream his brother's name and now Ukon turned into dust.

**"Hahahahaha I told I will kill you my little rats"** said Mikomi as she kill Sakon with her talons.

And Mikomi find Tayuya and I must say Tayuya was rape sexually by Mikomi while her pride was crush by Mikomi and the Last Uzumaki enjoy every single moment.

(Three Year Later)

Mikomi discover the almighty Uzu no Kuni thanks to some people in Iwa, Kumo and Kiri as she manage infiltrated by use fear, seduction and plague some minds fools to do as she so must want.

Each village she visit took one year to gather information about Uzu no Kuni but nothing with hard work that cannot solve.

She walk the road of Uzu no Kuni as her hatred consume her by the people who destroy her clan include the _Senju Clan _her so-called _cousin_ forsaken her Clan to destruction in moment desperate.

Mikomi listen two voice whispering in her mind and two of them are women one is angelic and soft while another is like a dark or fallen angel with hint of softness in it whisper voice.

She move to Uzukage Office and find the a secret button to a secret passage and from this passage she move to a large and sacred altar with large statue of a person with human form with long point ears as she hold one bow in her left hand, hold her right arm extended with a big hawk or eagle land in her arm with wide feather wings and she hold a quiver in her belt as sword sheath.

Then she meet the source of these two voices they belong to two kind woman who look like that statue as she saw some second ago then they introduce themselves as Alleria Windrunner and Sylvanas Windrunner.

Alleria explain that she suppose transport in Outland by Demon Portal or Dark Portal and ended in Shinobi as she explain she fall in love with Uzumaki Head Clan then she explain the about the High Elves and others stuff as Elf can do while Sylvanas explain her how she was Ranger-General of Silvermoon and how she died by Arthas before turning into Undead known as Queen of the Forsaken, Dark Lady, Forsaken Queen by the independents Undead that she built against The Lich King.

And how she die again by Arthas in his cursed horse the Invisible, he kill her in Frozen Throne, the way he kill her is same way in Windrunner Spire than she explain to Mikomi that she is her reincarnation.

Mikomi develop a new skill to materialized her cells for tissue and nerves and tissues for the nerves to the whole body into ghost form or ethereal.

That is very impressive ability that she develop, even Sylvanas and Alleria are astonish with her skills.

(One Half Year Later)

Mikomi become more smart than Alleria and Sylvanas when comes to battlefield and strategy even how to talk with mighty ones, as she learn politics, as others professionals. Mikomi become more like Sylvanas than Alleria.

Sylvanas note something that Mikomi try to do but she stay quiet about this while Alleria notice that too she quiet disappoint because Mikomi choose follow Sylvanas' path but she can understand after she reincarnation of her sister.

(Another One Half Year Later)

Mikomi change her names as Ancora Windrunner Ancora has the same meaning as Mikomi that is 'Hope'. She explain to Thrall about being Sylvanas' reincarnation also she answer the Forsaken as well Thrall saw her memories because she ask to him see for himself and he completely disgusting with these pig color skin called Humans.

Thrall respect Ancora for still sane and strong spirit not so long before a message came and said Varimathras take over Undercity to himself.

Ancora fight against nine demons two Fel Stalkers, two Doom Guards and Two Infernals and she defeat them like they was nothing and her expression was cold as heart of Icecrown Glacier then she fight alongside with Orcish Horde.

She face Khanok the Impassable but the ways she kill scary a crap all the horde army even Thrall is scary when she said "I wondered if demon's tears are blood or like everyone else".

She use the blade of Khanok against himself that cut head in his mouth the she cut is using chakra chains to tame him to do as she wanted to for example cut his head by use his own blade, then after Khanok she face Varimathras and defeat him include she put a seals is made by mix of Elven Seal and Uzumaki Seals create a seal like.

Dead Demon Slavery Seal.

This Seal made Varimathras obey her unquestioned her then she take her Undercity back.

(Two Years Later)

She face the Lich King and won finally the Forsaken has been avenged and now she felt empty when she succeed her revenge due fact when a Avenger complete his or her revenge they become empty inside.

Mikomi began act very strange she desolate herself in high cliff observe the vast land of Northern.

**"So, it is done I had not dared to trust my senses - too many times has the Lich King made me to be a fool, he has been made to pay for the atrocities he imposed upon my people. May Azeroth never fail to remember the terrible price we paid for our weakness... for our pride. What now, hero? What of those freed from his grasp, but still shackled to their mortal coils?***She turned to Horde and her Forsaken***Leave me. I have much to ponder."** said Mikomi that was now Ancora Windrunner.

(Another Two Years Later - Complete Banishment Date)

Deathwing the Destroyer awakening then made the whole world of Azeroth an enormous scar that even make Dead Scar looks like nothing. And to get worse to Mikomi or Ancora Windrunner's life Garrosh Hellscream cause more trouble to her and due her _disgusting_ experiments make the whole Horde almost abandoned.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Forsaken Queen

**Chapter 01: The New Forsaken Queen:**

Has been ten years old, since her banishment as Mikomi live long and begin lost her name Mikomi or forget her name as Mikomi to become like dark and evil Sylvanas Windrunner or Sylvanas II.

She became a lot worse than Sylvanas, really _'Worse'_! than the fallen Sylvanas Windrunner. This will never gone happened is Konoha (Leaf) don't banish her for use Kyuubi's Powers.

But now she doesn't care anymore about Konoha and their lives, she care 'bout power, lust for power, domination of Western Kingdom of Azeroth and if even possible all Azeroth for herself.

She really ambitious as she continued her Kingdom in name of Sylvanas, her mentor and master after all, she learned everything about being a Ranger and abilities of Dark Rangers, few Sorceress, Warlock very little because Sylvanas hate Demons even dead, Warrior Skills If she lost her Bow or cannot use anymore, Hunter skill Just all abilities/skill of Arrows, every skill of Hunter except for pet because this she doesn't have pet and don't really needed.

When she was girl of two years old, this year was The Death of Banshee Queen, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner by her creator as Undead and hateful for him destroy Quel'Thalas so this man practically kill her twice.

This man is calling Lich King Arthas Menethil.

As since step forward to take Sylvanas' possessions as new Forsaken Queen she must Kill Arthas first and she did it!

Quel'Thalas was avenged at last, but she has another trouble in her hand. The Orcish Horde begin discussion their self about Undead Forsaken's loyalty to the horde and begin accuses The Undead Forsaken for being well monstrosity as they are and they believe Sylvanas II will do same way as Arthas Menethil, The Lich King.

The New Forsaken snapped out her herself with head shake even she know the vengeance is kind very weak and pathetic just like a certain Uchiha. As she sign cold way and she saw Varimathras kneel before her.

"**Lady Sylvanas, we are already prepare our scouts, our defenses and our assault on Gilneas as you command and I didn't have problem in process after all" **said Varimathras as he report to her Queen the events that she ordered him to do.

Varimathras is a Demon Dreadlord, Dreadlord or Nathruzim also is a demon agent of the Legion or so called Burning Legion. Dreadlord is giant creatures that has size of a First Floor (1F), he also has large bat-wing, tail like a devil (I know Dreadlord don't have tail but this is my fan fiction so they HAVE!), four finger as hand with a little length claw, legs invertebrate as has form like Ox's, a pair horn deep curved appointed to the sky or celling, as always a Dreadlord dress a armor demonic, dark green malachite on their gauntlet fore sleeve, the shoulder is a little spike demonic way just four or three for both shoulder. Leader of Dreadlords was Tichondrius, Mal'Ganis, Davengyr, Detheroc, Balnazzar also Varimathras.

"**Hmhmhmhm…very good Varimathras, I knew it **_**only **_**you could it such task and I relieve you could make it Vary"** Sylvanas II laugh as said with pride tone for her Vary- I mean, Varimathras successfully his mission again! As he has small dark red blush in his cheek and same goes to Sylvanas II when she call him Vary.

Not even these two notices their blush.

"**I thanks my Dark Lady, but I couldn't make without yours magnificent intelligent commands" **said Varimathras is respect tone as bow his superior body while his inferior part still kneelt before his Master/Mistress/Queen. For his unnoticed he didn't saw Sylvanas II blush furiously like a certain Hyuuga Heiress.

Luckily for her, Varimathras don't even notice her blu- I mean secret.

"**Aw this so cute from you Varimathras as much I want to hear yours ***Sylvanas II blush again***…admirable words. Still there any problem that I want hear now is now is about Horde with affiliation them" **ask Sylvanas II in Queen command tone as she was sit in her Forsaken Throne or Terenas II's throne after Arthas perish him, also she crossed her legs and arms with cold red/blood eye that can piercing your soul.

"**The Orcish Horde begin lost trust on us because they think you gone become someone, you know ***Sylvanas II muttering in hatred* **as for worse we must found a way to **_**procreate**_** Undead Forsaken Army my Lady, If we didn't what you gone do?" **ask Varimathras as he said with hint of worry, Sylvanas II notice his worry and she stroke her chin with snail like talon as like she there is way, It's risk but she cannot pass this chance.

"**I might know a way Varimathras, but very risk that we must take *** She sign very continue* **With Lich King's Death, I find his **_**source**_**, a key that he made him create a massive army than just use Necromancy…The key of his procreating is the Val'Kyrs" **conclude Sylvanas II as she saw Varimathras wide-eye in shock because he and his Queen has found some feeling that's Val'Kyrs were the key of entire to procreate his army.

That's bastard is really F*****g genius.

Sylvanas II began stand up and command Varimathras and small scout like undead Forsaken to join her to find Val'Kyrs. Theirs location is one place.

In Lich King's Kingdom.

The Frozen Throne, Northern Icecrown Glacier.

(Northern, Icecrown Glacier in Ruin of Frozen Throne – Four Weeks Ago)

The New Banshee Queen and Lord of Pain (Varimathras) are in core of Frozen Throne Remains as there are ruins, slash/cuts, smashes, cracks, boulders falling, some column of Icecrown still hold the celling as much is cracked. In the moment the Dark Lady and her demon "_pet_" find their self a floor that is familiar to them is floor where the Alliance and Horde fight with wife of Ras Frostwhisper, The Lady Frostwhisper herself was defeated by them.

Right now few Undead Skeletons, Mages, Val'Kyrs females and males, Ghouls, Necromancers and others Scourge that has been seen since in the Third Great War.

Sylvanas decide make herself to be seen as all Undead Scourge Remaining look at her and her Demon Loyal, Varimathras not far behind of her as soon she sign to Varimathras wait, the demon was about to retort but saw her cold emptiness glare and quickly he shut his mouth.

Soon one the Val'Kyr with black armor same style outfit from her sister Val'Kyrs not only she wear black armor also her wings is black like black angel of death. The name of this woman with black custom is Agatha with two Val'Kyrs wear white outfit, white wings then her custom.

The three Val'Kyrs landing a little far away from Sylvanas but still cautions with The Dark Lady.

Sylvanas Windrunner II, The Banshee Queen just look at three with dark and cold glare at them and made them shivering a little, Dark Lady saw this and make her smirk, a evil smirk at their shivering in fear.

"**Greetings I am Sylvanas Windrunner II but you can call me Ancora Windrunner** * shock the all Undead Scourge Remnants along with gasp* **as for why I'm here is given I came to offer a purpose"** Sylvanas II now call herself Ancora Windrunner to be more easy then call her Sylvanas because the Dark Lady they know die against Ner'Zhul again, as her voice is cold and dark still with smirk.

"**I am Agatha Leader of Val'Kyrs Remaining and…I intriguing about your propose New Forsaken Queen to us?"** ask Agatha as she curious about this offer as some Scourge Remains too and saw the smirk don't leave Dark Lady's face as began increase even more and Varimathras smirk too.

Both knew these Scourge Remains well _few_ of them will join the Forsaken Army as Val'Kyrs will join too.

Not only the reason why Ancora want allies Scourge as they lost their monster and few others try fight back against Lich King and failure in misery also try find contact with Banshee Queen before she dies by Arthas, again.

The Val'Kyrs has abilities to _procreate_ Undead Army from falling enemies as their spell of Reanimation is almost instantly if this power can create hundreds, thousands or even millions of Undeads just few seconds or in minutes.

The few Remnants of the Scourge with Agatha and her sister Val'Kyrs accept Ancora's offer/propose to join The Forsaken Army.

Now, next and final step of her plan is…

Dragon's Blood.

**(A/N: Hello guys sorry my bad language I still study English as my old sister also for explain my bad language is because I am lazy or I don't want to follow the rules as I from Brazil I try best alright bye. Oh! Before I leave Ancora in Latin is mean Hope or Prospect too cool huh).**


	3. Chapter 2: Onixya

**Chapter 02: Onyxia:**

(Blackwing Lair, With Onyxia – Twelve Week Later)

A Queen among of her dragons babies/cubs, whelps, teenagers, adult and her mate, but one is powerful of her cubs is Elnoxia a Giant Dark Dragon, with same base spike as they are connected with gills, the appearance of Elnoxia is a copy from her mother Onyxia and almost like her uncle Nefarian. Her claw is length but thick as her spikes in her back, elbow and horns is very vicious or wicked and they are very similar of her claws.

Elnoxia is covered by black and bruises scales, this same tone is equal to her largest wings, in the sting of her tail is covered by a black curved blade that remind her father Neltharion now rename himself as Deathwing The Destroyer with few addition with four black scythe blades reversed into just like scythe. She has yellow glowed eyes that can pierce your soul in trembling in fear.

All thanks to Ancora and her Dreadlord, Varimathras.

Onyxia still remember the day the both came without army or raid with them, The Blackwing Queen suspicious or think they came coming to her lair alone, this suicide even to them.

(With Onyxia, Ancora and Varimathras – Flashback Twelve Week Before)

"**I don't think if I should say you both are courage? Or foolish to came here in my lair by yourselves with no army or raid"** said the enormous black dragon as for her position and leadership as Dragon Queen of Black Dragonblight, she narrow her eye at these two small being, the one is obviously a demon another is a dark elves female…she is different but same she has great and amazing powerful that she EVER sense is possible more powerful than her- _NO!_ This power even made the Dragon/Demon Soul, nothing just an ant! IMPOSSIBLE/UNBELIEVEBLE.

"**Believe me or not believe isn't my problem. It's yours and yours alone ***Few growl from her mate to be lectured* **but I am not here to make scene I am here for a ingredient for, my plan and I know you have something I want as I already to know you sent your of your spies in my Undercity. *** A collective shock gasp from the dragons and their queen and king* **What? You think I am idiot! Please I notice one your spies disguise as Deathguard and why I the Queen of the Forsaken didn't anything respect about your spy return **_**safety**_** to you as I put for his unconsciously a invisible mark that allow me to meet her mommy as I want"** Ancora stop herself and according with Onyxia's spies they discover that Ancora want a certain blood sample and this blood is…

"**Dragon Blood you want a sample of Dragon Blood"** Onyxia ended to Ancora as she saw a smirk mischievously on the face of Ancora.

"**Yes as I want Dragon Blood, I…Hehehe. Sorry. But I want to see if I am worthy or considered for this sample and I do offer my serves to you Lady Onyxia you can choose any kind test to me or more than one unquestionably. The choice is yours if I should have company or not, it up to you to decide as long if I am worthy to gain the Dragon Blood sample"** explain Ancora as her eye was blue glowed eye with wisp around it but soon change back to red glowed eye.

The Black Drakes were silent at Dark Lady words and surprise or shock for someone is courage to offer himself or herself to Black Dragon Queen.

Onyxia is like her own brood and/or surprise by the request herself, she approaching her head close to see her eye. The Queen of Black Dragons conclude that dark elf talk the truth then she remember her serves to Onyxia also Lady Onyxia could see the sadness, betray feeling and dry tears that can't fall anymore.

For the first time Onyxia has something kind broken heart in her eyes, others dragons also her mate are shock to see this in her eye.

The Dark Queen snapped out Onyxia and her brood from their thought.

"**Lady Onyxia, I know has problem with Stormwind's Forces, please allow me to help you, I know as Sylvanas Windrunner II The New Queen of the Forsaken ***Onyxia and her family wide-eye in shock* **in favor to do. I will get attention some their forces as while I do the distraction you can use this distraction as opportunity to attack as much I will run some wave attack against Stormwind. Whatever they like it or not, they can't ignore the heir of Sylvanas. I just propose an opportunity to distract them while you can prepare you army to attack Stormwind as much I going to help you in this quest as same time I exhaust"** Ancora explain her plans as every dragon is contemplate her plan, this maybe an opportunity to make their revenge on Human Alliance for destroy their cubs and eggs and their brethren, but they can trust this Sylvanas II?. She saw this then add **"I know you all don't trust none because **_**I**_** going to do this alone and Varimathras my demon pet will be here as trust I not gonna **_**betray**_** you all. **_**'Just like my village did this to me!'**_** " **

Onyxia and her husband frowned at her cursing muttered to herself and at her words '_betray'_ by someone dear to her (They are Descend of Aspect of Earth is easy to them read emotion from their eyes of peoples), almost like she was betray by her entire village.

But both let it go for now.

(Stormwind, Forsaken Camp Midnight – Two Week Later, Still Flashback)

Ancora prepare her army to Invasion as she said to them that she gonna do this alone in return they retort in shout like "This is madness" or "There no way you can do this my Dark Lady" as they barely note the Dark Elf get pissed off and use her Banshee Scream made everyone quiet with hand over their ears for her crying is fine so thin, it makes your ears bleed.

Ancora is atop of a tree and crossed arms under her chest and vanish to initiate her '_assassination'_.

There two Footman are guard front of Gate of Stormwind as they saw a blur vanish atop of tree.

"I gonna check out stay in guard" said a Footman with female voice and her partner nod in allow as she took a torch to check out what was that figure vanish top of the tree.

(In the Forest Far Away from Stormwind Gate – Some Minutes Ago)

She still try find the figure but no sign of the it and then she sign in defeated turn back to her position but stop by familiar voice that chill your spine.

"**Shouldn't you guard you Main Gate my dear instead you alone in the forest?" **said the dark voice as soon the Footman female turn at shadow between two tree then a figure slowing approached as she gasp in shock it was the Forsaken Queen (A/N: When I end this chapter tell what title of Sylvanas you want I use Queen of The Forsaken, Dark Lady, Forsaken Queen or Banshee Queen? so is not to repeat other titles not to confuse you), she was about drew her sword but her shock return more strong as the Banshee Queen appears so close to her face and then…

Their _lips_ meet?!

Dark Lady's lips is so soft and gorgeous with tone of seduction on the poor woman she moan in despair try release herself as step back but she meet her back with a trunk of the tree immobilized.

Soon she felt her dark bluish tongue invade her mouth as Ancora explore her mouth and moan in pleasure soon while the woman suffer in pain because The Dark Lady was hug her, massage, a pain massage with snail-talon scratch her skin as her snail manage pierce her armor as the guard scream free from the elf kiss.

"**Kukuku. Don't be afraid, I don't bite not too much" **said Ancora with evil smirk like her predecessor/master Sylvanas then she pressed her lips into the mouth of this girl again but to whisper that made her more scared as the dark elf whispering in her face **"Life Drain"**.

Both lips reconnected to each other's once again as the guard's life is drain, she moan in despair and look like Ancora enjoy each second. About five or ten minutes she release as the life force of the human female is drained she even can't move, soon she release the human let her back fall onto trunk.

The human trembling and shivering as cloak of ice is around of her but yet she listen the sneered coldly and darkly from dark elf.

"**I must admit you have a wonderful kiss. However, I have a city to destroy so bye-bye" **this time she saw the dark elf cheered smile with curved smile "U" upside down then walk away.

Let the woman alone dying alone and slowing, well not so alone because she listen sounds coming from her in front of her then saw, flesh or decay walking toward her.

Ghouls and not only that Mindless Zombies and Mindless Wretches walk slowing and treaty at her life, however she can't do anything about this situation as soon the only thing she can do is shake in fear.

And devour her and next thing she do is.

A loud scream of pain and agony.

(With Ancora in Stormwind Gate – Still Flashback, Some Minutes Ago)

Ancora in her way she suddenly stops and listen the scream of the woman that she rape and kiss. She smirks evilly in proud in her action just like her master and apprentice. But she doesn't mind about this she just did same thing with another guard and infiltrate Stormwind like her old day like a Shinobi.

She move to Trade District as some group come her way as she suspect that group of Alliance find out about her _act_ on the two Guards. The group are defense position in circle but for bad luck of them she was in the celling soon she find an opening in this circle none watch their backs soon vanish quickly appears between them her kill was quickly and a bit brutal.

Arrows in the necks, hearts and head others suffer slices, cuts deepest and some decapitations. (Think about a group of ten members of Alliance different races or same one)

Soon after her art of death she jump at houses to next stop is on Cathedral Square of Stormwind well in Cathedral's Roof.

Then she smiling like sly fox one part of her old self but then she rise her shell left hand hold a dark orb soon this orb morph into some kind like Horn build similar of Cenarius however, it's a dragon head instead of a bird.

She put the Horn in her mouth and blew a dragon roar/howl sound that entire Stormwind listen, everyone move to find where this sound came from inclusive the King of Stormwind Varian Wrynn was in Cathedral Square.

Alliance and the King saw a Dark Elven with red glowed eyes, dirty blonde under her rune dark hood, dark purple armor and quiver as they recognized with collective gasp loudly.

"SYLVANAS!?" Varian Wrynn has hatred in his eyes and soon they saw even him, Dark Lady sit in of the roof with legs cross as her arms under of her chest with evil smirk on her dammed face.

Before Varian gives his command listen sound same from Ancora's Black Dragon Horne everyone look up then they are paled as they saw a crowd of Black Dragons and ONYXIA HERSELF! To invade all Stormwind and they get more paled because they are helped by The Forsaken too!

Undeads come out from the Stormwind Lakes and Army of Frost Wyrms, Gargoyles Ghouls, Abominations, Mindless Wretches, Zombies, Skeleton Warriors and Mages invade Stormwind they didn't expect this.

"**Varian! *** The called man turn at her with hatred* **This is a payback for try take over **_**my**_** Undercity after my sweat and blood to take what is rightfully is my turn now to reward for your stupidity and fear four Fourth Great War"** Sylvanas II/Ancora remark him about his stupidity to try take her city or must say her master's city.

After a halve hour all building or almost all structures of Stormwind is destroyed, Varian is between two difficult one hand is Ancora who is cause all this trouble he could kill her now but in on other hand is his people who need his help. Even Ancora gives choice to him and growl at her.

"**You know, dog barks don't bite. ***Varian just growl even more for being taunted* **Well is more important to fight me and kill me? Or ***Ancora point at random of his people or his Alliance being attacked* **your people that need you help?"** Ancora indeed made her master Sylvanas really proud not just her way to act like her master but for her manipulation on her enemies and allies who doesn't know their place like Dar'Khan. Varian choice the most obvious hands.

His choice the _latter_.

This made her smirk increase almost like a madwoman who love bloodbath on her body.

This Day It was a tragic mark of Alliance they lost their Main Capital Stormwind is destroyed and burn it into the grounds, the victory belong to the Forsaken and to Onyxia's some survivors become prisoners of "War" and enslaved to the Forsaken's and Onyxia's as much this was mark as.

The Fall of Stormwind and Birth of Elnoxia.

Ancora help _power up_ her daughter Elnoxia and as _reward_ she made some blood sample of Onyxia itself to Ancora for her action to destroy Stormwind and fulfill her promise that surprise Onyxia they listen her predecessor Sylvanas was tricksters but that one, Ancora is different from her master Sylvanas.

As now Mikomi or Ancora is now her newest step-daughter and _old_ sister of Elnoxia.

**(A/N: Guys don't forget about this Ancora is Mikomi she just change her name for not remember who she usually to be)**


	4. Chapter 3: Battle For Gilneas

**Chapter 03: Battle For Gilneas:**

Two months, since event of Stormwind's Fall this shock all over Alliance and a pleasure a bit to Orcish and Forsaken Horde, as much Garrosh Hellscream the new Warchieftain of Orcish Horde is pleasure and displeasure for some reasons as she took aid from Black Dragons and weak his enemies first before attack brute strength.

Garrosh prefer crush them than weak his enemies even he _talk_ with Dark Lady as much she said to him is always Undead's Tactic almost like traditional no is traditional of Undead to weak their enemies before a massive destruction, this replied isn't pleasure him as she still same emptiness expressionless to _all_ people around her like she did in her childhood and he just get angry for her response he was about to swing his big axe at her but stopped by a giant grab hand his arm who was hold the axe.

Then he saw a giant demon with largest bat-wing inverted leg ox feet, lengths black snail, and diablo/devil/demon horn, venomously greenish glowed eye also vampire teeth and wear demonic armor.

Garrosh could believe and demand Sylvanas II explanation and the demon Dreadlord don't like a bit how he talks with Queen of the Forsaken as he cast Garrosh smash in the wall and the Dreadlord grip his breath and treat like all demon treat someone to submit.

For The Dreadlord is also known as Varimathras Lord of Pain (A/N: if you guys forget of course).

Sylvanas II now call herself as Ancora Windrunner are mounted in Undead Blue War Horse, the horse call Kathra'naris he dress armor just like a horse of Death Knight, the robe is purple with lightly purple smoke that almost shape like soul in terror expression over horse with four horns.

Also her master Sylvanas and Alleria who train her in homeland Uzushogakure no Sato (Whirlpool Country) these two elves became their new tenants to Mikomi or should say Ancora after few years of her banish she absorb _all_ Kyuubi's essence into her veins, they approve the name of her Undead Warhorse, well except Kyuubi that was completely absorb.

Ancora take her Warhorse to meet Garrosh for her discovery of procreate of Undead Forsaken with Val'Kyrs' powers.

In another word Ancora do all these events with Fall of Stormwind, Onyxia's Blood and Recruit few Undead Scourge to join her army as she did all this under nose of Garrosh.

(Silverpine Forsaken High Command Camp – Two Hours Later)

Ancora arrive first thanks to Ruins of Lordaeron was close to her camp as she command the Val'Kyrs bring bodies of decaying people or dead enemies to center of camp as much was dig in circle form.

She still mounts and her Dreadlord along with High Executor wait for Garrosh The New Warchieft as she wait for him and just because he the mighty Warchieftain doesn't mean can made her wait, wait he can but this isn't Sylvanas it's Ancora Windrunner.

"**Where the ogre headed buffoon?"** ask Ancora, more to her as each seconds she lost her patience with this ogre buffoon and like message of god three portals, two side of dig and another behind of her show Ogrimmar Capital and she add with irony and mock **"Ah, speak of devil"**

A squad of Orc Elite side of dig with corpses as two Garrosh and High Warlord Cromush from the portal behind jump and land right side of Ancora.

"**Warchieft, glad that you make it"** said Ancora mock salute bow at Garrosh as he don't like a bit.

"_**This better be important Ancora or I should say Mikomi Uzumaki. **_*Mikomi smirk vanish when she listen her name* _**Why you drag me here from my home Ogrimmar and more important why these **_**fiend**_** beast is doing here?"**_ the dark red Orc aka Garrosh demand her about Val'Kyrs' existence here in her army as he watch disgusting the ghost angels drag bodies to center of dig.

"**I call you here for such discovery, as an Undead we have no power of **_**procreate**_** as the living being. With **_**my research**_** how the Lich King able procreate his army? So my research falls to these **_**fiends**_** that you delicate describe. ***This time Garrosh roll his eye*** They call Val'Kyrs has great abilities that can help the Horde Army against The Alliance"** explain Ancora as Garrosh begin lost his patience to her speech and scowl for what he saw.

"_**Just get to the point Ancora"**_ said/command Garrosh still with scowl with impatience tone.

"**Very well, Agatha show to the Warchieft"** Ancora command the black Val'Kyr as the witness saw Agatha shot apparent Chain Lightning at corpses as "they" began rise or float and then Agatha's weapon burst made _all_ bodies transform into Forsaken Members as few them speak.

"**For The Dark Lady/Lady Ancora/Queen of the Forsaken/Banshee Queen/Forsaken Queen"** these were words of new Forsaken members.

All witness _living_, except Varimathras and the High Executor, were shock and disgusting as one them have courage to say "ABERRATION".

Garrosh agreed with his Orc fellowship and look at Queen of the Forsaken with hatred scowl.

"_**What you have done here Ancora? This is all against law of nature I will ask again what you have done? And another think you know what this Ancora?**_* Ancora replied "NOO" childish as Garrosh get more angry but able control himself*_** Disgusting that is only word I can describe today for what I saw and these fiends should be destroy with Arthas"**_ said Garrosh as this time sense great malicious of hatred for listen Arthas close to the Queen of the Forsaken but Ancora manage hide her essence of hatred.

"**Warchieft without this **_**new**_** Forsaken my people will die out, I promise you and I promise to my predecessor Sylvanas, I do everything in my powers to keep their existence like the old race of Ner'Zhul, that is, The Orcs to yours" **Ancora rise a point that made Orc Warchieft lost his scowl and look calm and responsible as leader as he is Leader of Orcish Horde, one thing he is like Mikomi/Ancora is her _honor_ for continue and succeed but there another thing he hate her is actions to rebuild or must he listen today is _procreate_ The Forsaken and she act like Sylvanas and he know the Lady Sylvanas is inside of Ancora.

"_**Another thing Mikomi there a important point you should know. The point is. What difference between you and the Lich King NOW?"**_ said Garrosh now is his turn to rise his point and listen a growl from Ancora's throat but _both_ leaders knew this is true.

"**Isn't obvious Warchieft. I serve the Horde, Of course"** conclude Ancora with mock salute as she was treat by Garrosh with his Axe on her face but in flash she block with her Scimitar Elven with blood aura surround her blade clash with fire aura in his axe.

"_**Watched you clever mouth **_**bitch**_**"**_ Garrosh treaty Ancora before she say something otherwise. That could end with allies and perhaps her death or _first_ taste of death.

Garrosh call his elite then turn at his High Warlord Cromush and command.

"_**Cromush you will be stay behind for **_**secure**_** our Forsaken Queen"**_ Garrosh command voice and his High Warlord is very loyalty to his Chieftain as he salute respectable at his chieftain.

"_**Yes Chieftain"**_ replied Cromush and receives a nod from Garrosh as he saw him turn at Ancora the Dark Lady he speak with bit angry for _procreate_ of Forsaken and sincere for what he gonna say to him.

"_**Remember Ancora, your confidence will kill you more soon then you thought"**_ warn Garrosh as he walk to same portal that sent him back to Portal to Ogrimmar.

"**Hmph, we shall see about that…my Lord Gary"** Ancora muttered coldly and a devilish smirk that could sent shivering bones of Mannoroth and Archimonde.

As Ancora go to another camp that took a little bit.

(Forsaken Camp, Gilneas – Four Days Ago)

Ancora Windrunner, Varimathras and her "bodyguard" High Warlord Cromush arrived at side of Gate of Gilneas. As they report to her about new race Worgen who is apart member of Alliance.

Worgens are technically Werewolves from another dimension like demons of Burning Legion but the propose was the werewolf to help against The Burning Legion but instead to help they began create their pack by bite each humans. And when humans turn into Werewolves they become more bloodlust there some salvation with certain potion or a cure that help them control their selves including some Night Elves Druids help them shift for Werewolf/Worgen into Human and from Human into Worgen any time.

Ancora go to Greymanne Estate with four Banshee that their job cover with Dark Shield as only way deactivate is destroy the four Banshee, but she isn't alone she has her company with Varimathras as he summon few Fel Stalkers, Infernals (not so powerfully) same thing with Doom Guards (They're aren't powerfully too much).

It's took almost an hour for army of Worgen, Human Gilneans fight side a side against Varimathras's Summons/Pet and Varimathras himself while Ancora begin channel some energy to herself if the four Banshee it's destroyed.

The Alliance of Gilneas was led by King Genn Greymanne he is a Worgen thanks some report of her Dark Rangers that failure protect an item that help Worgens turn back to original form.

Another leader of Worgens is Lord Darius Crowley the Leader of Worgen Pack, one of his eyes is cover by eye patch as their children fight too.

Grenn's son Liann Greymanne and Darius' daughter Lorna Crowley are help too against the Forsaken's forces.

Few Worgens Lurkers backstabbed the Banshees as the shield cover Ancora Windrunner disappears.

Now is turn of Ancora Windrunner the Banshee Queen will fight.

One shall stand.

One _shall_ fall.


	5. Chapter 4: The Death of Ancora

**Chapter 04: The Death of Ancora:**

While the forces of Gilneas are fighting with Forsaken along with Varimathras himself with his demon spawn look like the battle is very controlled none fall, except Ancora's Banshee.

Ancora is now fighting with Darius and Genn, leader versus leader and she fight against these leaders.

_Alone_.

Ancora brought her bow and she shoot at two leaders, however they are fast as they dodge or block the arrows. Ancora try tired them enough they made a mistake and get a hit. Every time these two Worgens get close, she evades or jump acrobatic to oppose side and lateral sides.

After five minutes she transform her bow into twin Scimitars with bloody aura around of sharp blade as she saw their attacks is very synchronized and she deduct that they were friends since their childhood.

As for their amazing, Ancora manage dodge _all_ their attacks like she was watch them since their training or something. Both Worgens know this is impossible that Ancora and Sylvanas don't know who they are very before the attack of Undead Scourge.

Ancora and Sylvanas not only just good in long range but also good in acrobatics with kicks and other stuff.

The two leaders' fights with fantastic against The Banshee Queen as the three began have blood in few cuts on their bodies. Soon all three leaders' knee before each other's as lost a lot fatigue and the body force them knee to regain their breath and get ready to fight. However, no one stand up only listen battle cry and death sound of their forces.

"*****sign heavy, as she begin stand up*** You fight well to come here so far, I give you that *** She bow with _'respect'_?*** But the playtime is over"** announced Ancora as her coldly and emptiness tone as she hold her two Scimitars with blood aura on the blade backhand and cross or shield herself and the blades or swords point forward or point at them.

She unleash an amazing darkness energy that even all her allies and enemies stop their fight just look at her with amazing and shock for her allies, except for her enemies they look at her with fear and chill in their spines, the darkness energy begin form into a ball and cover completely as soon the dark orb begin bright even more and grow greatly same size of stomach of Deathwing.

The Dark Orb of bright once again as wings come out and wings is like Deathwing's superior side of orb and as a head like dragon with red-eyes glowing in purest blood energy on it then as growl a bit and soon she return her head inside of Dark Orb as her wings hug the orb or herself after slam with roar as the Dark Orb explode and show her body.

Her horn on the head is mix with Nefarian's and Deathwing's horns and her body is like a certain demon that she was usually to be a vessel of Nine Tail Demon-Fox, hands and stomach like Kyuubi's but the rest is like dragon along with nine-tails with curved blades on the tip of the tail just like Deathwing.

When she let out a battle cry, the howl the way of the howl made building and the ground cracks around of her feet.

Everyone, even her allies, is shock by her suddenly transformation she supposed to be part some dragon family like Alexstrasza's family or something as they so shock that she look like a _second_ Deathwing stand before them as Ancora begin growl at the leader of Alliance.

The both leader Worgens look each other's as they are ready said "Oh Crap" at her size is a bit big than Neltharion as her Nine Tails wave behind like Kyuubi and the monster invade Konoha.

And the bigger battle has already begin two of them rush at use the brute strength of Worgen, Ancora in Dragon Form jumped to crush them with hands but one evade like other did same, Genn was in front of Ancora attack her hands, arms and heads while Darius bite deadly and injury deeply in her feet she wide eye and scream in pain.

When she howl/roar in pain made her red glowing eyes to purples ones. In her eyes show promised pain to who hurt her, I mean really painful punished and Varimathras gulp because he remember when he once betrayed her. She has that look and Varimathras almost perish by her hands.

Not only Varimathras swallow in fear but everyone too, for see her purple eyes with hint full in pain and gruesome death.

The Forsaken Queen grab the person that bite her as she began clutched with her hand that cause Lord Darius wince in pain while try resist scream but in the end. Darius scream in pain as Genn snapped out himself jumped to attack her grips over Darius.

Genn manage cut or tear up a piece skin of giant hand as in result, Ancora howl in pain and release Darius because of Genn.

Both gave rolled to absorb impact from the ground , Ancora begin channel her powers and charge slowing to a "dark" sparkly in her mouth and sound blazes charged. The blazes turn into purple fireballs. Some dark wisps fusion to form purple fireball lightning.

"**Meiton: Kuro Goukakyuu no Jutsu!** (Dark Style: Dark Fireball Jutsu)**"** called her technique as an Dark Fireball sparkly was launch and hit on the ground bit moved same the leaders dodge _luckily_. **"Once again I salute you for go too far as I know. I don't need any lose my warriors"**

Varimathras retreat with Forsaken along with his demon spawns fleet back to Cathedral close to Greymanne Estate.

"**Now let's see if I am capable handled you **_**all**_**. Let's the final showdown, commence"** Ancora darkly howl at last part, as _all_ attack Ancora constantly with magic, spells, close combats and attacks with arrows enchanted with arcane attacks and some explode.

However, a lot people lost their life to fight against Ancora.

"_**I will stand up for everything damage you give to me. But we will never give doesn't matter what"**_ Lord Darius Crowley announced as everyone get more motivate same Injured Worgens still fight against Ancora, cheering at these words from Darius' mouth, they stand up to fight Ancora.

Ancora looks like somehow is shock, because she saw this act when she usually to be in her old life as Shinobi's life.

The Will of Fire is in their both eyes, more in Darius' eyes and Genn's eyes, as she _was_ a person hold this once.

Or perhaps _still_ inside of her heart or just _seal_ it away as began crack slowing.

Darius and Genn could see Ancora in completely in conflict is like that she usually has this determination inside of her, even they known that she is a _living_.

But why fight against them if she is _living_ being. They made up a note, mental is about this.

Ancora is barely wounded on the skin as soon Ancora let out sonic howl with sample power of Scream of Banshee that cause everyone bounce before kneel before her.

Ancora, back to _normal_, as her skin began show signs like a _living_ pinky skin almost everywhere and right eye is glowing bluish like belong to somebody has strong golden heart as radiated in her right eye.

Everyone I shock to see this, more her right blue eye.

"**I must I…**never expected this came from, all of you…However, you all cannot defeat *Ancora restore her dark elven form slowing* **me"** said Ancora as she made a high jump to roof of a Inn behind of her and jumped to Cathedral.

Before Ancora restored her full dark elf form was shock how her wise is so gently, soft and angelic voice.

So they conclude the _Original_ Forsaken Queen is using somebody to continue her realm as they gone save this _Ancora_ from the _Original_ Forsaken Queen.

Even is mean to kill her for save this _golden_ soul.

So the hope is with…

Tirion Fordragon.


	6. Chapter 5: The Rebirth of Mikomi

**Chapter 05: The Rebirth of Mikomi:**

Four days later after her _first_ defeated by King Genn Greymanne's and Lord Darius Crowley's Forces.

Obviously, she hates fail as much to Sylvanas' Forsaken – WIAT!? She just said Sylvanas' Forsaken!

She is Sylvanas Windrunner's Reincarnation, The New Forsaken Queen, right…?

Right?

She just doesn't know what to thinks anymore! And a silent tear of sadness fall down in her eyes. Unconsciously her eyes glow bluish but suddenly vanish and replace with red glowing eyes, because her demon pet appears before her.

"**Lady Ancora, General Tronuk Dreadgrip came to see inside of Cathedral"** warn Varimathras about meet with one Garrosh's Generals.

But sounds came out from her mouth and Varimathras get worried and try calling her again **"Milady, are you alright?"**

Ancora look at him shook her head to snap out herself before as she enters inside of Cathedral of Gilneas without even said a word.

Varimathras and rest of the Forsaken include the Orcs who is waiting for her and guide her to General. Note she has no expression face and look in the face she is deeply thought.

This worry them, include the Orcs, rarely this happened, isn't it?

(Greymanne's Cathedral, Gilneas – Forty Minutes Ago)

"_**You look in trouble Ancora."**_ said the General Tronuk as Ancora and her High Executor Izzhak with elite uniform of Elite Forsaken robe. The Undead Male is in middle side of his Dark Queen and from the General, as Tronuk add _**"Garrosh has little patience for failure"**_

"**What happened back there is just a little counter-time, The Forsaken will succeed retake Lordaeron, I am very sure about this"** said Ancora as her tone isn't darkly anymore, but still as queen's command tone. However, there also calm, soft...and peaceful in her voice?

"_**You look overconfidence with yours abilities Ancora"**_ said Garrosh's General as he unsure with Ancora's change, but he guess is something with battle that she has with Alliance Worgens in Greymanne Estate.

And he _must_ report this to Warchieft Garrosh Hellscream and there no excuse for not report _this_ to him, as well.

"**You may not believe, but yes I believe that I can also you ever see me fail before ***General shook his head negative and she nod back*** Exactly, so don't worry"** said Ancora with soft smile as her eye show same thing as her soft smile, this made a little silent moment as Tronuk decide end this soon and report back to Garrosh.

"_**If you really believe that. So going back to my reports with yours excuses**_" said Tronuk Dreadgrip as he almost leaves and saw Ancora do something that he never saw not even her High Executor, this is not her.

"**Go with honor General"** said Ancora as she bow with _respectful_, that really take guard off of everyone in Cathedral, including some stalkers Worgens hidden in the water **(A/N: If you play as Worgen of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm you may know where they hidden)**.

After General Tronuk Dreadgrip isn't anymore her sight.

Ancora sense that she will have a headache so she her fringe then she sign as her High Executor that she going to ask.

"**My Dark Lady we shall **_**'stop'**_** our plan to deploy the Plague? Or we shall continue as according with the plan?"** ask The High Executor Izzhak as he sense his Queen's hatred rising at his question and saw her left eye twitched in hatred.

"**What kind stupid question is that?! Of course! We shall deploy the Plague! We cannot allow the Alliance win us like that"** replied Ancora as she is pissed at High Executor's stupid question. As much she unconsciously her dark aura surround her body with sadistic, evil, smirk as same tone appears in her red glowing eyes.

Izzhak gulp in fear as her eyes is some kind challenge if he says something stupid again his fate will be sealed worse than Dar'Khan. Of course, the _'Original'_ Forsaken Queen Sylvanas Windrunner will, I mean WILL tear him apart for betrayed _'her'_ and Silvermoon, also he believe that Ancora or Mikomi is a lot _'worse'_ than the original one.

Ancora calm herself as then yawn tired, she shook her head then walk away from Cathedral along with Varimathras and Izzhak who walk beside her queen quietly.

(Main Forsaken Base, Gilneas – Two Hours Later)

The Banshee Queen is mounted in her Undead Horse War, Kathra'naris once again as she invite few Forsakens for each classes Warriors, Mages, Warlocks, Rogues, Hunters, Priests **(A/N: I really couldn't believe Sylvanas had Priest Class in her army)** and her three Val'Kyrs with Agatha as loyalty, her bodyguard including Varimathras like same status as Agatha but more royal and loyal.

Also three shadow elemental users one is Lord Godfrey and his two witches has join too. **(A/N: If you play WoW: Cataclysm you who these three going to do against Sylvanas or should say Ancora)**.

(Final Battle, Main Greymanne Gate – Sometime Ago)

Ancora sent to captive Lorna Crowley, daughter of Leader of Pack Worgens, Darius Crowley as he _'will'_ submit because he can't do anything while his daughter will be under her custody.

All of them are in Main Gate of Gilneas waiting leaders came as Darius with his "Elites" Worgens of different classes and Ancora Windrunner with her forces is there too along her so call Garrosh's Warlord as her _bodyguard_.

Both leaders of an army look eye-by-eye for a moment.

"_**Looks like we meet again Ancora Windrunner **_**also**_** you take **_**my**_** daughter in your custody"**_ begin Darius with angry voice as is very clear that he is very pissed off.

"**Exactly, Darius Crowley Leader of Worgen Pack I want negotiates **_**'your'**_** daughter as peaceful threat to your people get out from Lordaeron at once and for all. For explain of this is because the Humans' Arrogant and Prideful made all Lordaeron including Silvermoon also Arthas Menethil isn't except of this arrogance and pride as his father is also the same. If you of course can prove the contrary. Who is more important? The love or your pride"** announces Ancora in fact tone and she smirk with slightly disgust to make his daughter under her custody as Darius and Lorna notice her _slightly_ disgusted on her smirk.

"_**You did something with my daughter after you capture her"**_ said Darius concerned for sake of his daughter as his getting reply of Ancora with shook her head slowing in negative.

"**No, I just want you give up for your- *Gasp*"** interrupt Ancora by Dark Beam pass thought it her chest that cause everyone gasp in shock then look at Lord Godfrey who throw his spell at his _queen_ as he and his company declare they going to rule all the Forsaken then these three Forsaken Traitor fight with Forsaken Queen's Loyal but they try to use teleport to escape from their wrath.

The Worgens use the confusion to take Anco- No Mikomi! As Mikomi Uzumaki/Windrunner.

The Worgens manage take her away while the Forsaken Queen's Forces has able to kill these cursed traitors as while they distract these lap dogs get their Queen while they fight with traitors. Varimathras and Agatha want try use Dark Resurrection that sacrifices that who use this '_forbidden' _spell as only can use this spell is Varimathras and Agatha.

Varimathras because he had Demon Slavery Seal so he _'obligate' _to save her and about Agatha, well she loyal and will gladly give her _life_ to resurrect her Forsaken Queen.

(Dalaran Float, Dalaran Ruins – Four Days Ago)

So King Grenn Greymanne with his son Liam Greymanne, Lord Darius Crowley with his daughter Lorna Crowley along with Worgen Packs bring Anc- Mikomi to meet Jaina Proudmoore, Rhonin Redhair-Windrunner and surprise Vereesa Windrunner with all their children inside same room.

King Varian Wrynn, Muradin Bronzebeard and his old brother, the King Magni Bronzebeard as much the hero who brought all leaders of Horde and Alliance to fight against terrible common enemy, The Lich King.

Tirion Fordring.

Varian was angry at fact to see Ancora/Mikomi in Darius' back and wanted kill her for crimes against his Capital City and his people as he was about to kill this witch when King Grenn Greymanne parry his blade with Varian's as the Worgen King give his old friend a bloodthirsty glare.

"_**I **_**dare**_** you do something against her King of Stormwind!"**_ Grenn challenge Varian to do something irreversible as Varian only give hateful glare at him but didn't affect him so much.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?! SHE DESTROYS AND BURN STORMWIND INTO THE GROUND! ALL THIS THANKS TO HER!" Varian cried/demand is clear that he pissed off for what Ancora did with his beloved city Stormwind and his people!

"Because she isn't an _'Undead'_ never was. She still _'alive'_ you IDIOT!" replied Grenn as he saw or ignore shock of everybody by the fact that Ancora Windrunner isn't an _'Undead'_ but yes a _'living'_ being.

"How can this be possible _if_ she an _'living'_ form so how she had Undead Dark Ranger? I mean she has Sylvanas' tone, skin, eyes, abilities, her moves and even her attitudes. And others things from Sylvanas is in her" ask Jaina she was terrifying that _'living'_ being has powers Reincarnation of Banshee Queen.

"I do not know Jaina but we will-" Tirion Fordring interrupt himself as saw Ancora stand one knee and panted as with enormous headache as she put her left hand over her head while she support her left elbow in her knee.

"**Looks like you guys awake me for some stupid discussion about how I gain this power just ask me and don't worry I don't bite"** said Ancora as her red glow eye is replace by _'living' _bluish glow eye as much her skin show spots "pink" skins some parts of her body as her purple light armor began show blue color spots in her armor.

Everyone saw the mix of light and dark colors in her armor, skin, hair, eyes her voice and aura (Bluish and Dark Purple) after five minutes she finally able to stand at last and Varian was about to attack when an elf spirit with smooth long a mix of light blonde hair, this woman is a bit taller than Sylvanas and Vereesa. She is a bit more beautiful than her sister together. She wears greenish light armor Ranger-Capital.

This person is none one than…

"**Alleria!? What are** you doing here?" ask Mikomi as her voice become less Undead Banshee Queen and become more normal soft and warm voice.

"What? I can't even see my precious "fourth" member of Windrunner Sisters?" ask Alleria as she crossed her arms under her chest with pout expression face like whine child with five years old while Mikomi rolled her eyes in annoyance at her childish of a big sister same she (Mikomi) is a Windrunner by blood.. 

"You really want my answer sis?" Mikomi narrowed eye with deadnapped tone as Alleria act like child a again with childish cry in waterfall the both stop their childish act and laugh. As she speak again "Oh! and by the way sis _I am_ Sylvanas Windrunner as much I am her just reincarnate in another form of life"

"Oh yeah!" Alleria stroke back of head she giggle nervously only make Mikomi laugh at her sister embarrassed soon she stop when Vereesa approach a bit more and Alleria and Mikomi/Sylvanas/Ancora both look at her and they saw mix emotion in her eyes.

Mikomi ask Alleria to possess her body to have physical touch in result Alleria possess her sister body and shape her sister reincarnate into herself.

"Hi! How are you doing sis?" Alleria said cheerfully tone as she _know_ what she going to catch a SLAP into her face as Vereesa exclaim at her about events like Dark Portal in the Second War and others things. Alleria couldn't help herself only bring embrace her sister into lovely sister hug.

"Shush, its ok. Veree, I so sorry for what happen. Must be a big burden I put on you and our resurrect sister. I must be a terrible sister to ignore you in our childhood you always protect us from our father's wrath and you always be there for us even for ignore you. I sorry *tears of agony and guilty fall in Alleria's "eyes"*…I so sorry sis" Alleria cry in her youngest sister's shoulder both comfort each other's.

Everyone was touch by the scenes, a lot woman cry for this reunion between sisters more Jaina, Rhonin and his children too happy for the reunion with their long dead auntie.

When everything calm down Alleria begin tell them tales what happened after she close the Dark Portal as she appears in Shinobi World, disguise her family member Windrunner as Uzumaki Clan. Jutsus, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Summon Contract like summon Giant Animals to fight as partners as much she tell them about Bijuu, Giants Demon Lords in animal shapes from also she described them and their levels with tails numbered their strength that who has more tails is the strongest Demon Lords as much she tell them with disgusting tone how they seal these Demons in babies or children then made them submission to become loyalty _'pets'_ to their villages, as much she tell them she marry a Uzumaki member call, Ushioki Uzumaki the Head Clan tell them about Uzumaki and Windrunner are exactly the same, in another words Uzumaki are Windrunner and the Windrunner are Uzumaki.

As Alleria, told them Mikomi's entire life from the beginning, her actions, emotions, feelings, and her banishment after _succeed_ retrieve her best friend Sasuke Uchiha as her meeting and training with her and Dark Ranger Sylvanas the Banshee Queen. Alleria and Sylvanas teach her to learn and act like Ranger and Dark Ranger as much she becomes a New Forsaken Queen aka Ancora Windrunner.

The Captain-Ranger when she speak her reincarnates sister's life she didn't forget tell them that she _'was'_ the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tails Demon Fox), because the seal made her absorb entire Demon Lord of Bijuu's essence, Kurama's Chakra was absorb into her systems even memories of the Tailed Beast is fusion with her now.

The blood, the hatred, the pain, anguish, lust, rage, everything about negative is inside of her and for worse part is she still had voice of the beast trying lure her to do horrible things like kills, deaths, destructions, chaos, blood cover her body.

Even the bastard fox still haunting her dreams and sometimes she wake up sweating and shivering in fear of these terrible nightmares, even awake up the voice of Kurama still torment her insensible.

When she ended saw the shock expression face about this explanation and they feel disgusting how they could do this with their own '_kind'_ (Humans felt about this tale about Mikomi and her entire life).

All Alliance members from each race (Worgens is a new addiction), the High Elves (that don't fall for hunger and lust to gain power), all them felt their guts turn apart and few threw up, clenched their fist in fury as females crying in pity for Mikomi.

(With _'All'_ Aspect of Dragon, Wyrmrest Temple – Midnight Time)

The Dragon Aspects listen all Alleria's explanation and more about Mikomi's Life (or Ancora's Life). As they felt same way as the Alliance in Dalaran.

Alexstrasza, The Queen of the Dragons/Life, Aspect of Life, Red Dragonflight and also known as Lifebinder. She felt most disgust and fury how they could do this with a _'child'_! It's MADNESS! A child's life should be healthful not treat some kind trash certain not even Eonar the Titan Lifebinder wouldn't accept this.

Ysera, The Dreamer, The Awakening, Aspect of Dreams/Green, The Green, Mistress of Dreams, Lady of Dreams, Queen of Dreams and Green Dragonflight as much she is the dragons of dreams, that help the circle of life had positive energy but if someone have nightmare Lady Ysera appears to save the person in danger, children is an example of this as children had more nightmare than adult so Ysera must protect these children from Nightmare Realm in her Dream World. Ysera felt very sad for the poor child as Alleria described her Mikomi's Nightmares and her endless rest all because she was a _'Demon Vessel'_ is unacceptable.

Nozdormu, Aspect of Time/Bronze, the Timeless One, the Timeless, the Lord of Time, Lord of the Centuries, Master of Time, Dragon of the Ages saw the past of Mikomi as child and he is very pissed off for what happened, secretly he want sent his Infinite Dragonflight attack her village and others as well.

Onyxia is the new Dragon Aspect Earth/Black, Newest Earth-Warder, The Brood Queen, she _'was'_ Princess, also she has title as Broodmother of the Black Dragonflight. She also gains title as Earthbinder by Alexstrasza for return the old ways of the Dragon Aspect of Blacks. She was the one who give her blood to Mikomi/Ancora as she _'become'_ Half-breed also that make her become her Step-Daughter. As her mother's instinct that she shall wiped them all from their existences to be humans and think they some kind god for treat her _daughter_ like some kind plague.

And at last Kalecgos become new Dragon Aspect of Spell/Blues, The Dragon of the Spell, Newest Spell-Weaver, and Blue Dragonflight and as he saw this too felt a lot disgusting for what with Mikomi as he felt her Mana was so pure, so full determination now corrupt by Demon's energy, as she become the newest Forsaken Queen her Mana fill with hatred, betrayal, anguish, agony etc.

If one these Dragon Aspects see _'these'_ people who treat that child will be destroyed no excuse!

Each Dragon Aspect want to do something about Mikomi/Ancora, they deeply want to help her (as for Onyxia is a mother certainly will help her anyway she can). Then an ideal hit their heads to purified Ancora as each one create energies ball that symbolized: The Aspect of Life as Fireball, Aspect of Dreams as Venom/Poison fireball, and Aspect of Times as Bronze fireball, Aspect of Earth as Dark Fireball and Aspect of Spell as Bluish Fireball.

Then threw their energies balls to the Crystal Ball in energy form teleport to Ancora's Room while she sleep then the five energies balls flow at Ancora sleep body as she absorb them without even know.

Today Mikomi Namikaze Uzumaki is reborn.

**(A/N: I will try my best to improve my grammar once I done with my history just likes with my others two history- **_**The Children of Gentle Darkness**_** and **_**Mikomi Kerrigan Uzumaki, The New Queen of Blades**_**). **


	7. Chapter 6: The Birth of Aspect of Gods

**Chapter 06: The Birth of Aspect of Light:**

In the skies a hollow metal dragon with few spike scales still attach around his body as there metal plates almost all over his body one of his six large horns from his head is broken but his chest was "open" as like was tear apart inside out as bandage he use metals around his chest in order close his enormous scar also he use a big enormous metal jaw, his wings are dark red along he had crimson red glowing eyes.

As for his presence show nothing just death, destruction, crumble with life inside out it. Also he was a powerful ally of Titans along with Dragon Aspects and a gift by them as his life was known as Aspect of Earth.

Yes, he was someone that even Legion and Azeroth known, he was called as Neltharion the Earth-Warder but with times of War between Humans and Orcs has cause recently death/murderer to his babies that made Aspect of Earth fall quickly to Darkness and Madness.

Neltharion become Neltharion the Betrayer soon become the Destroyer as much after the Demon Soul learn his body apart in Well of Eternity for Invasion of Burning Legion, Neltharion has transform himself in something horrible a nightmare with wing of death as his blood become boiling lava that burn everything touch it. That day he become call himself aka Deathwing the Destroyer, The Aspect of Death, The Cataclysm and also known as Death Incarnate.

"**I can feel greatness power fusion powers of Five Dragon Aspects, my daughter Onyxia you deeply disappoint your father. Tsk, is really doesn't matter I have my Twilight Dragons to help me into this…Good my little granddaughter hasn't awake yet. Maybe I can convert her into **_**'my'**_** command"** said the almighty black hollow metal dragon also known as Deathwing, he speak with deep voice as always hold with treat to grip all the life or replace the life with death.

Deathwing and his army of Twilight Dragons are going to invade Dalaran to have certain newest Dragon Aspect under his _'will'_.

He _'will'_ have her one way or another!

(In the Skies, Dalaran Floated – Next Day)

Mikomi has different colors now; her armored was purple, very dark but the dark color has replace from dark color to living color as bluish and have no skull in her shoulder armor, as now the cape and the hood are now blue.

The crimson glow red-eyes were replaced by blue glowing eyes; her lust lips turn a little pinky angelic lips. The "Dark" Windrunner Bow lost the dark purple now is dark bluish as there no skull on the bow.

The blond dirty hair become more smooth and silky as the color become more golden and brighter than ever and longer that reach her waist if she want put the hood was just put the long hair under her cape and hood.

Mikomi/Ancora is brush her hair with such cared; as isn't a dying sick hair now is very smooth, soft and silky. She looks to the mirror and saw her counterpart with cold heartless red glowing eyes with merciless smirk on her lips. Mikomi unconsciously bit her lips in guilty and shame for what she did it with people of Stormwind, Gilneas and among others thing that she has guilty and sorrow expression but all change when a sweet voice reach her long point ears.

"Hi auntie!" said sweet voice of a cutie elf boy as he only is six years old.

"Hey Loreth'Thus, how are you my little special cute boy?" ask Ancora as the child begin giggle cutely he since he meet his auntie Mikomi he began had great relationship with her.

"I am fine auntie let's play with my brothers. They ask if you want to join us. Can you auntie?" ask the elven boy with sweet voice that none could resist include his big puppy eyes as he saw his auntie giggle at his attitudes then she began playful way with her act like thinking pose then she ask back.

"I don't know, should I?" ask Mikomi playful manner back to his nephew and made him with poor face with hands together side of his face with enormous puppy eyes that beg to her.

"PLEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE" beg Loreth'Thus as he saw her still thinking pose as he didn't move his beg pose to her soon she smile warmly then kneel level her eyes with his own.

"Why not. It will be fun" replied Mikomi with happily expression cross her angelical face then saw her nephew jump around like he bigger special gift of Christmas as he obvious was happy he didn't notice his aunt was giggle at his childish act.

Loreth'Thus Windrunner is third son of Vereesa Windrunner and Rhonin Redhair **(A/N: the third son is an OC)** as he want to be like his mother a powerful Ranger is indeed very cute desire. The boy moves his childish hand to take his auntie's hands to find his brethren and sister in terrace of Dalaran.

(Dalaran Terrace – Ten Minutes Ago)

Everyone is in terrace as much few Alliance members are there along with Heroes of Alliance and Windrunner Family members are there too. And they saw the former Forsaken Queen playing with children not just with her nephews and nieces but with others as well.

They look so happy playing with Mikomi and definely she will become a good mother one day. Then she told some jokes as the children laugh and eventually she told her pranks that only cause them laugh even more, even adults laugh too.

Soon the Dragon Aspects decide come to an visit as suddenly Mikomi with monstrosity speed give her step-mother a monster tightly hug that choke her to the death , well more like faint ignore her mother pleads to breath as she said happily "Mommy is good to see you!", everyone laugh at her and the poor suffocate Onyxia.

After few minutes she finally notice her "mother" was blue as she shook her mother like a doll and while she yelled "NO I KILL MY MOMMY I AM AN MONSTER"

Everyone is amused and laugh again at exaggerated of Mikomi's tears like waterfall and for shake the terrible Black Dragon Queen or Brood Mother, Onyxia.

Even Dragon Aspects laugh.

Finally the things calm down when suddenly, Mikomi begin growl like animal or more like a dragon as this growling began get more treat at clouds like she could sense something evil approaching!

Mikomi/Ancora/Sylvanas growl at approach threat being as her wings come out from her back as her legs turn inverted as her feet morphing into dragon feet claws , a long tail with slightly curved blade at end of her tail. Now her eyes begin change into red ones and even show sign slit pupil.

She beat her wings one time and she already in high height in the skies as shine purplish wings and grow to a giant enormous dragon, a bit big than Alexstrasza. Her wings is basically from Deathwing's is purple than red and brown, horns from Onyxia, Deathwing and Nefarian's; the long face basically from her step-mother. However, the body as arms, hands instead of claws, stomach and weight as her tails instead one is NINE! **(A/N: if you read Chapter 04: The Death of Ancora)**

Then she let out a war cry as Dragon and at the treat essence/presences.

As everybody was shock even the Dragon Aspects soon all them felt the threat essence approaching of Dalaran as everybody already prepare their Zeppelins as for Aspects just transform in their respectful Dragon Form and follow Ancora's direction.

All of them must be ready face _'him'_ once again

The _'Aspect of Death'_ is coming!

(With Deathwing – Same Time Ago)

He could sense the unleashed power with all power of Five Dragon Aspect coming to HIM!

YES! At least he don't need waste his time fly at source power as finally see a glow purple dragon almost or is replica of himself, except forwards hands in frontals arms that supposed to be paws, the it has Nine Tails!? And horns from his daughter, himself and his eldest son.

It's really intriguing as he could saw the dragon in state primitive the instinct to attack and devour his/her prey.

Finally the both Dragons are face-to-face, the two deadly dragons.

One is Pure Darkness Dragon Vs. The Death Dragon.

The Aspect of Darkness Vs. The Aspect of Death.

Now the battle begins with warcry as all Twilight Dragon and Deathwing itself attack the Nine-Tails Darkness Dragon. As the Destroyer launch a giant Shadowflame at her as his Twilight Dragons just cast out their Dragon Breath or Fireballs.

The Darkness Dragon just blast in Dark Purple Aura around her then she let out a Howl of Terror that cause all Spell Throw at her are disposed!

"**You are not so bad, for an Half-Breed Dragon let's see if you can fight with my Twilight Dragons?"** ask Deathwing with complain in his voice as he heard a surprise growl from Darkness Dragon as Deathwing show his grin _'teeth'_ add **"Well, Of Course! I never make a joke potential and join me TOGETHER WE RULE ALL AZEROTH!"**

As he heard growl in replied about a challenge a deal with Deathwing as the Death Incarnate raise an eyebrow and if he hear right, she challenge Deathwing. If she win she will stop his attack _'for now'_, but if she lost she join Deathwing unquestionably his command.

Deathwing could only grinned at this deal and accept the deal he said before do his attack.

"**One warned I never lost a battle or a deal"** said Deathwing grinned ear-to-ear as he listen the growl from his opponent like he saw her wider dragon grinning is like she said "Nether me, I never _'lose'_ a bet".

As both made a rush attack in form like a phoenix, instead of birds in flames, its dragons.

Deathwing is with cloak of flames like when he get out from his lair to cause Cataclysm to entire Azeroth also The Nine-Tails Darkness Dragon's cloak of flames is purple and bluish. **(A/N: The flame of Mikomi is like flames of Matatabi (Two-Tails Hell-Cats)).**

When both finally clash a massive light with color of flames.

The Battle For Destiny of Azeroth will begin.

Now.


	8. Chapter 7: Battle For Destiny & Sealing?

**Chapter 07: The Battle For Destiny and Sealing?:**

With enormous explosion with two dragons: one is with fire of death surround it and another is surround by darkness flames in purple and bluish. Both dragons fighting in close ranged instead fight in long ranged with some cast spells like Fireball, Shadowflame, Frostbolt, Fire Breath, etc. they only use the claws, bites, tails in close range when they have chance or in right moment.

And they attack in close range right now they use their claw to tear apart skin of each other one howl in pain while other get mad **(A/N: I need to mention who is the mad dragon?)** as their bloodlust increasing for each damage they cause.

Not even a demon can survive a bloodthirsty **(A/N: Maybe Kyuubi and Juubi could)**.

All Dragon Aspects and the Alliance in their respectfully Zeppelins finally arrive as they saw the worst nightmare the two dragons of death and darkness trying kill each other.

"**Hahahahahahahaha…you're not bad yourself my granddaughter. However, I will saw thought it this battle because I AM DEATH INCARNATE!"** said the "Death" Dragon as he is anxiously what his granddaughter could do more or even she able mastered the Power of Aspects of each Dragon Aspect.

Meanwhile the "Darkness" Dragon replied with Dragon Breath in the face of Deathwing as he howl in pain but this only beginning she continue cause him more pain when she begin tear him apart his almost 'opened' chest remaining with her talons and tails blades as some others tails attack over his body.

And Deathwing getting mad for what she did and his eyes begin glowing in fury as his blood boiling and glow more than the glow of lava then he bite her neck madly but then again she did the same as before to him with tails blades and claws.

And now Deathwing did the same except he did have "Nine-Tails" to give more damage on his enemy.

The witness just watch awe how the mighty giants Dragons or how this Nine-Tails Darkness Dragon can handle with The Destroyer.

This is indeed it's a Battle For Destiny of Azeroth.

If this Darkness Dragon loses, all life of Azeroth will be in ashes along with hopes will replace with death and the world will be more known as Death World/Cataclysm World. Soon both pull their self and pull to fly away oppose direction then the two black Dragons was about to clash again when they use respectful power blast energy.

Deathwing create or charge sphere of fire while Darkness Dragon charge with dark sphere that sparkly in purple bluish lightning around the dark sphere, the two spheres still hold in their mouth soon blaster clash each other.

"**SHADOWFLAMES!"** Deathwing charge with Dark Purple Flames while.

"**MEITON: KURO KARYUUENDAN **(Shadow/Dark Style: Dark/Black Fire Dragon Flame)**!"** Darkness Dragon cast her blast flames the colors is same style of Shadowflames, the flames form some kind Dragon head.

The flames clashed each other the both dragons prefer attack closely this will have to wait right now they have to win who have more power in this clash.

The witness still terrifying how both have such energy and determination to defeat one and another, who say the mighty Deathwing had determination.

"_Alexstrasza, we should do something?"_ ask Onyxia with worry expression as her voice is same of her expression as she is the mother no wonder _'this'_ Darkness Dragon _'is'_ her daughter! And she against her FATHER!

When all this over she will a _'good'_ talk with her for transform and fly away to fight her _'father'_.

"_We should. But you can see these Twilight Dragons? _*The witness and Onyxia nod* _they are not even attack my dearest. Apparently Neltharion is fight old ways: about when one person challenges another one. We could interfere really but then Neltharion will sent his Twilight Dragons" _Alexstrasza stated as she know how Onyxia felt

The fear to lose a daughter sure none wants that. Right.

Inclusive if you fail to see your own bad dad try to kill your daughter for World's Destiny.

Not just the ally of Darkness Dragon saw this battle the Orc Thrall and his wife saw the battle in Deepholm and each seconds the clash become more intense this battle more intense than Battle of Mount Hyjah, The Frozen Throne and maybe a bit more intense with Sargeras.

But this surpasses everything.

"**ENOUTH! I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS BATTLE I WILL END NOW MIKOMI NAMIKAZE WINDRUNNER, DARK MATTER BEAM!"** Deathwing cried out as he charge a big dark massive energy blast with red lightning and cast out with his Shadowflames that enchanting his power attack add his clash gaining push her attack.

Mikomi wide her jaw to increases her attack as she did same thing as Deathwing and giant sphere energy grew twice size of her head and blast to along with her technique. But one observation the blast was black with wisps of reds and blues.

This technique belongs to a _'certain'_ best inside of her.

"**Bijuuton: Kyuubi Imari** (Tailed Beast Style: Nine-Tails Blast)**!"** Mikomi blast out without second thought with strong purple lightning surround the blast.

The both techniques the clash blasters are in balance 50% by 50%.

In the moment the clash still in balance but one glint evil of Deathwing to his army to attack the Alliance and the Dragon Aspect but the new reinforcements approaching is none one than the Orcish Horde Zeppelins as this distract Mikomi as Deathwing advance of this distraction increase his power level 90% while she only hold 10%!

She curses these idiots for distracting her!

Meanwhile Thrall saw the problem as he pull a golden medal with mystic pearl on the center as he scream the medal's name also a golden head dragon with open jaw cast a Divine Blast.

"_**DRAGON SOUL!"**_ a golden blast wave hit Mikomi's back as she begin glow shinning and thanks for his part her blast replace the dark energy with Red, Blue, Green, Black or Purple and, White and Yellow.

These colors came from _'all'_ members of Dragon Aspects.

The blast wave of Mikomi increase greatly as for do this Mikomi brought her head backward then push forward that twitched the clash increase from 10% to 95% and now Deathwing is only5%. Mikomi slowing fly forward at her opponent as Deathwing scream in pain and agony for his skins- NO all his body is torn apart like when the Demon Soul refuse obey him.

As long Mikomi approached, more his skin it's tearing apart then he saw something awe and shock, Mikomi's body change greatly: her skin isn't any more bluish and purple now is completely albino with blue greenish stripes on her body, the stripes is mark are very feral as her spikes and horns inclusive the talons and the curved of her nine tails are now golden like sunset.

Grow four wide wings and one more tail grew as she has six grew wings and ten-tailed.

The eye is white glow with rainbow cerulean, she wearing bracelets like Alexstrasza in her horns as she had in her pulse, feet and close end of her "tails". In the circle of her eye there beautiful pink make up around of her eyes is very beautiful to see.

She became the most beautiful dragon next to Alexstrasza and Ysera as she doesn't have any more that dark intention now is kind and gentle intentions and hopes as rainbow aura surround all her body and there something in her neck some kind necklace as the necklace none than The Dragon Soul..

Now to finally detail she possess item of each respectively Dragon Aspect.

Behold the Aspect of Gods finally awake up.

Instead of Darknesswing, because of her dark dragon form now she calls Lifewing or Divinewing.

As for battle clash between blasts is end to bad for Deathwing and she decrease the beam to an precise beam that get thought it his chest as made enormous holes as the mighty Destroyer finally has been Destroyed and fall into Deepholm.

Finally the end of Aspect of Death has come!

(Deepholm – The Madness of Deathwing/The Fall of Twilight)

The Madness of Deathwing is his Final Stage, Corrupt Form: Deathwing is completely mutilate his blood/lava river over his body, half arms is cutter as his wings too.

Four platforms: Hands (Claws) boiling bubbles blood, His Wings also his Tail that sneak to attack people behind. The platform closes of his body are his Claws and two far are Wings. **(A/N: Just like in WoW Cataclysm)**

"**I AM DEATHWING! THE DEATH INCARNATE, THE DESTROYER, WORLD-BREAKER, THE CATACYSM AND I AM ASPECT OF DEATH!***Deathwing horror roar madly***"** scream Deathwing has said and claiming all tittle.

The Alliance Horde land all four platform as the as the SIX Dragon Aspect attack Deathwing directly but Mikomi began grow same enormous size of Deathwing and level her level eye with him.

Now two ultimate giants or titans dragons clash with howls as the Final Showdown began.

After intense two hours, Deathwing's Left Claw Corrupted has been destroyed and fall into Deepholm as for him is impossible to use again they defeat his cursed (and respawn) Tail Corrupted as his Corrupted Elementals was spawn and he command them to attack these lesser minions (Alliance Horde) while Deathwing cast his again Shadowflames at Ysera and made her fall into _'safe'_ platform that one his claws has been destroyed as the Alliance Horde move to destroy her others limbs.

To destroy all the limbs took more than six intense damn hours (with darn Respawn Tail Corrupted).

Mikomi cast Dragon Soul's Energy Blast at Deathwing that cause him fall his between two platform that make him stuck metal jaw between platforms as cause an opportunity to the Alliance Horde attack him two sides.

Mikomi recharge her special powers again and hit Deathwing with full strength that made him howl in pain than anything as his force brutal rip off his own metal jaw from his lower mouth then a suddenly flash around him and materialized a Dragon same size as Dragon Aspect with same details of Deathwing before become The Aspect of Death and made affiliation with Old Gods, this is good side of Deathwing.

Neltharion, The Aspect of Earth is back.

Neltharion's body floats at one safety platforms then Mikomi return her normal size but in her hybrid form with six Rainbow Beautiful Wings and Ten-Tailed she fly high to the skies then fly into the Deepholm. Even she ignore people yelled her name to not go there.

This definely the End of Deathwing at once and for all!

(Inside Deepholm, With Mikomi – The Ultimate Final Battle)

The Aspect of Gods move more inside of Deepholm as she heard Deathwing voice still said in pain and pissed off.

"**I know you come to me Ancora Windrunner: The Banshee Queen"** as she could listen him once again once she saw her almost end of tunnel/cave.

"**I know the **_**I **_**gonna rule all entire Azeroth!"** said Deathwing as he was somewhere in the giant cave and Mikomi/Ancora she saw a large platform or could more like an arena as a "lake" made of lava and mark of face of Deathwing.

She land right in the middle, on the mark of arena as she listen he howl in hatred soon saw him arise from the lake in front of her as all the hollow metal was reaper only replace them by Tentacle Tail Corrupted by his own living blood.

The Deathwing approach and sneered at his granddaughter.

"**You really think can defeat me **_**'sweetpie**_'?**"** said Deathwing taunt with mock and venom at end as by the tone he didn't like what he pass through.

"_Of course, I can"_ said Mikomi as was thing more simple or obvious in the world. As Deathwing take guard off because she finally manages to speak.

"**Heheheahahahahaha! We shall see"** Deathwing chuckled even still completely Fu- I mean piss of. Soon he summons swarm of lava tentacles enchanting with his blood. **"Now prepare for your doom…THE ULTIMATE FINAL BATTLE FINALLY BEGAN!"**

Mikomi Windrunner completes more her hybrid by transform her legs into dragon legs as for give more speed and others stuff. Also bring out her horns of each Aspect. And her glowing eye still as her dragon aspect now Deathwing howl of his worthy warcry.

Mikomi wear same armor the only difference is the blue color is white and metal traces of her armor is golden.

"_Well? Why we waiting for. Let's dance drakie"_ said Mikomi as her angelical voice she summon her "Winged" Windrunner Bow and fire multiple Lightning Aura as there one arrow mold with rainbow aura surround it that become a thousand arrows hit Deathwing.

He scream in pain and agony as with hatred as he cast a spell call Meteor mold with his blood and fusion with special minerals of Deepholm as way he launching it was some kind catapult, Mikomi dodge by use "Rainbow" Blink along with her passive instinct and strong ability Evasion.

She did same attack again as cause skin of Deathwing become more like demonic dragon as this attack cause him loose of his energy vital then in his forehead humanoid form of Deathwing only lower waist fusion with it skin.

"**DON'T FUCKER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" **yell out Deathwing in pure bloodthirsty rage.

Mikomi continue dodge his tentacles lavas, fly to celling of cave as he tried grab her with right hand /claw/talons, she dodge again when one tentacles trying reach her miss as she use her enchanting arrow while she shoot Holy "Rainbow" Shield around her then Lava Tentacles is destroyed the she use Blink to his noise and she run at his long face.

"**WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?!"** Deathwing scream from his humanoid body as his dragon form is completely destroy and still launched hundreds tentacles at once he so mad didn't notice her transform her bow into scimitar blades with rainbow surround the twin blades.

"_You know I can't do that or my stepmother will me"_ replied Mikomi half mock and half-truth tone as then she vanish her blades the serials seals that no Azeroth can recognize, but isn't hand seals of Elemental Country.

She manage grab his head and reaper of his SOUL! And absorb all essence of Deathwing's Soul in her body when done it, strange black marks cover all her body.

She became first vessel of Deathwing.

And Deathwing's body without soul explode and she notice before she fly in full speed at same tunnel that she took and run at outside of Deepholme, she took almost eternity to finish Deathwing off as the path show ray of light over Deepholm exit.

(Outside of Deepholm – Seven Hours Ago)

It's begin sunset and everybody waiting for Aspect of Gods as they saw a giant white and golden dragon with six wings and ten tails she fly so high. Because enormous eruption rise like tower of lava then decrease slowing, and everybody know what is mean,

Deathwing, the Aspect of Death, the Destroyer, the Betrayer and the World-Breaker.

ITS DEAD AT LAST! And peace rules all Azeroth thanks to the Alliance, Horde, Dragon Aspect and Mikomi/Ancora Windrunner the Aspect of Gods. They scream in victory, to the Dragons howl in victory, even Neltharion who was separate from his "crazy" side, roar in victory. The Dragons fly back for their respectfully Lair as well the Alliance and Horde, they back to they.

At last Azeroth at last in peace once more.

"_Now my sweet baby daughter CAN YOU TELL ME WHY YOU FIGHT AGAINTS MY FATHER'S CRAZY SIDE!"_ **(A/N: certainly you know who people who scream with Ancora are)**

Or not.


	9. Chapter 8: Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 08: Calm Before the Storm:**

It's been two years since the fall of Deathwing both the Alliance and the Horde decided to stop their differences and work together once and for all instead of killing themselves. There was some rebels who fought against his own race, more to Orcs, Undead and humans, but the conflict only lasted a year or less.

The Forsaken Army still has Lordaeron, Gilneas and Silverpine as a punishment for human beings because they are ignorant for not hear the warnings Medivh, the prophet and the Humans finally accepted that is their fault for not listening to him.

Varian Jaina rebuilt along with the New Stormwind and took two years to be rebuilt and they also received extra help from the Aspect of Gods.

The Dragons Aspects Neltharion forgiven for their crimes so they already knew that crimes were more manipulation of the Old Gods and Demon Soul before becoming Dragon Soul.

Night Elves can have your Ashenvale back and take the Remnant Legion in Felwood with the help of Alexstrasza and Ysera. Felwood is now restored to its natural state both the World Tree. Ashenvale is in peace with nature again fully restored and no more corrupt power of demons.

The Tauren has some civilians in Ashenvale to help Mother Earth and her Night Elf saw no hand on the Tauren receive help as they are a peaceful people and always try to help Mother Earth anyway. Both agreed that the Night Elves more people to help balance environmental Ashenvale, with the exception of the Forsaken why they even have Priest cannot help.

Quel'Thalas was also restored and most corrupt in Sunwell were removed. With Sunwell restored did the Blood Elves succeeded claim their original forms as the High Elves again, with the news of the restoration of Quel'Thalas and Silvermoon spread around Eastern Kingdom and with rumors reached Kalimdor, and clear before arriving in Kalimdor.

Vereesa Windrunner and Rhonin Redhair moved to Silvermoon in Windrunner Spire, after heard rumors after the Restoration of Quel'Thalas and the Sunwell.

Vereesa felt a bit disturbed to be back on the one hand she is happy to go home and the other side she is heart broken by hand has two sisters Alleria and Sylvanas (Who is the Mikomi). However, she stopped whining and with determination in his eyes she will protect Silvermoon.

She will do it for her two dear sisters.

The Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, Lady Vashj and Illidan Stormrage decided to live in Silvermoon and the Nagas had their original forms as Night Elves again, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and Remnants of the Blood Elves took some time to restore its forms as well as the High Elves Illidan Stormrage finally broke free of their cursed form as a demon and he became Keeper of the Sunwell. Prince took his position as Prince of Quel'Thalas.

The Worgens live in Theramore Isle and others are living in Stormwind and float in the city of Dalaran.

Garrosh Hellscream has become a little more like Thrall, and did not use his..._'pride'_.

Varimathras is the Rule of Forsaken on behalf of their Banshee Queen, Mikomi /Ancora Windrunner same as the Dead Demon Slavery Seal does not allow betrays her while she's alive or as undead.

The Dark Iron was defeated by Dwarfs of Ironforge.

Akama freed Maiev Shadowsong and her warriors and sent to Ashenvale to receive punishment for hunting Illidan after receiving it receives charge of their own judgment by in this same prison that was Illidan.

And these miraculous deeds never happen if not for Mikomi /Ancora Windrunner.


	10. AN

**AN:**

**Hey guys i need some help as you know Mikomi maybe _will_ return or not to Elemental Country. I need ideas.**

**_If_ not how about put some guys from ninja world to Azeroth World?**

**Should Mikomi's parents should still alive in case even if she return to Elemental Country or they appears along with these chosen ninjas that will appears in Azeroth.**

**Here another one should Deathwing's soul start talk to Mikomi or muttered at her ears about things like Old Gods did with Neltharion and others victims? **


	11. Chapter 09: Juubi no Akiryuu's Rumors

**Chapter 09: The Ten-Tailed Divine Dragon's Rumors:**

It has been fourteen years old since Uzumaki Namikaze 'Naruto' was banish from 'his' after successful mission to Retrieve Uchiha Sasuke as for banishment was a period of ten years but already spent more than four years and Konohagakure no Sato sent a team to retrieve catch Jinchuuriki them back to village.

In these four years rumors about a Divine Dragon with Ten-Tailed appears in Elemental Country also all countries listen these rumors.

This Bijuu is even more powerful than Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox), this Divine Bijuu's names is Juubi no Akaryuu (Ten-Tailed Divine/Light Dragon).

Just turned a hunt to have the Ten Tails Bijuu before the Akatsuki (Red Dawn) They try to find, it's location, but they find nothing.

As for Akatsuki need all nine Bijuu to reborn Juubi but with rumors of Juubi no Akiryuu this just make Akatsuki's job easy than they expected and they just could give about this Bijuu freely walk away. And about others Village have their own intention with Juubi.

One of them will try take this Bijuu (Tailed Beast).

Succeed or not.

(Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Officer - Two Month Ago)

"Hokage-sama, did you listen these rumors of Juubi no Akiryuu?" ask the Weapon Mistress (A/N: Guess who?), the girl grew very beautiful as much in body and strength she train herself to become a true Kunoichi since she was little.

"Hai (Yes), Juubi no Akiryuu is a Divine Bijuu is even more powerful than Kyuubi no Yoko we must take it and Naruto too" said the Hokage female as the Hokage none then Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

"Maybe this situation never will happened if you people don't banish because some motherfucker mission that my baby sochi (son) succeed!" said a pissed of red-headed woman with blue eyes, she very,very hot like a vixen in human form, her long soft and smooth red-hair reach her knees, she also wear black short, Anbu pants, dark red Anbu vest, blue sandals as she hold Uzumaki Katana in her back like a traditional Anbu.

This woman also is a Princess and Heiress of Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country) also she had title like Devil Crimson and Red-Hot Habanero, she none then Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina.

It's terrible isn't not Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina and her husband Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato was in coma state aftermath with Kyuubi no Yoko and they wake up only twelve years with some loss memories after five years and half they goes after they child and they pissed off when their child was banish because of succeed mission to bring emo-Uchiha motherf*&k.

Everyone, except Minato, flinch at her venomously for they become so stupid. (A/N: The Rookie Eleven dress same way as in Shippuuden)

So the choose who will find Juubi and _'Naruto' _is: Kushina, Minato, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Hinata.

They have no idea Naruto and Juubi is basically same person.

(Unknown Location, With Mikomi - Three Hours Later)

"_Do you understand your mission, Ancora?"_ said Alexstrasza as she in her Dragon Form along with others Dragon Aspects included the full healed Neltharion.

"_Yes, the soon I ended this mission soon I will be home take care of my Brood and stay away from these…_**humans"** said Ancora with venomously tone at end as when she end her voice become like her former voice as Dark Lady, this cause everyone flinch.

Ancora fly away and the some Blackwings (Black Dragons) along with her grandfather Neltharion and step-mother Onyxia their destination: Elemental Country.

(Lordaeron, Undercity – Same Time)

"_**Varimathras my loyalty gather some our forces we going to destroy a certain village that even death spirits wish revenge and will conceded their desire"**_ a female dark voice spoke inside of Varimathras' head that al Ruler of Undercity, Varimathras known that voice and it mean.

The Dark Lady is back!

"**When and where this village my Dark Lady?"** Varimathras said loudly as cause the nearby Forsaken look between their self before give evil grin with Varimathras even he ignore some Forsaken cheer up something "The Queen of the Forsaken has RETURN!".

"_**Well the location of this village is…"**_

(With Retrieve Team, Otogakure no Sato– Some time)

Minato is the leader so he will head in front of others, Kushina will be in the middle, Shikamaru will be the last to use his Kage Mane No Jutsu while the enemies will be distract by Neji and Hinata. Neji will be behind of Minato and Hinata is right behind of Kushina as Ino is side with Shikamaru.

They are walking well more like jumping trees to trees as they listen sound of parry blades.

"Did you listen this?" said Hinata in her soft voice as she saw everyone nod in replied.

"Let's investigate" said Minato as everyone nod then they use Shushing no Jutsu.

When they reach they gasp in shock for what they saw there are eight Oto nins with five Chunin and three Jounin as they fight with dead people…wait dead people?! As there ten dead people four use almost like samurais thing but they use shield with sword as there another four strange people use robes with staff along animal forms in the tip of these staff, they think these robes dead people are some kind cultist as the others two is scary them a lot.

One is a giant diabolic demon that has a looks like a Dracula with large bat-wings attach in it back, the lower torso is like ox's lower torso as his long whip tail with arrow at end of it tail, long black talon as he use demonic armor, along with gauntlet. The demon has two curved horns grew pointed at skies as he has vampire fangs exposed from its mouth.

The color of his armor and his skins is bit more reddish.

As for another one is a bit scarier than the taller well not too much compared to the giant diabolic guy as dress like Arch Necromancer High-Class **(A/N: of course they don't know this.)** as he use skull bull like hat and dress a black robe as use skeleton armor over his robes same thing to his spike shoulders four human skull is stabbed by these spikes bones.

"**These humans are more weak than humans of Azeroth don't you agreed Lord Varimathras?"** said the robed man using skeleton armor over his wardrobes and the giant diabolical's voice was like echo.

"**Yes these human use more stamina and less spiritual energy as in our world we use more spiritual energy than stamina, Necromancers use Cripples on these weakling humans as they will be sacrifice to summon Lady Juubi"** said the giant demon vampire with demonic voice as these robes called Necromancers wave their free hands as venomously wisps around their hands as strong reddish aura surround the bodies of Oto ninjas as they become like slow motions then the dead people with armor knock out them all.

The Retrieve Team gasping mentally at last part what that Dracula said going to sacrifice these Oto nins to summon _Lady_ Juubi they did know Juubi was female as for girls they exclaim in their mind "TAKE THAT WORLD THE MOST POWERFUL BIJUU IS A FEMALE!"

These dead people take the Oto nins to their place as Minato and his team follow them in the shadows.

(Undead Encampment – One Hour Later)

When the Retrieve Team reaches these dead people their eyes almost left when saw the dead terrains (Blight), the clouds are heavy dark greens some thunders dance around these clouds, the second scary thing was the structures has some attachments with big bones on the buildings and their third shock is to saw hundred zombies walking around like patrol guards.

Soon they turn their heads to giant demon vampire that has been calling Varimathras by armored skeleton robe guy.

"**Lady Juubi need more eight Humans to be summon in this worlds lets the summon of Supreme Demon Lady commence!"** announce Lord Varimathras as he use his mind control over these weakling humans that they move to right eight purple pentagrams, strange pentagrams like was from another world then eight Necromancers stand a bit far behind of captives then they rise their staffs as all eight staffs begin glowing purplish, this was dark magic.

"**Awakha irka oi yoroka skux ajw loilka sjura skiakwj askxjuw awlasp aispa thruzdta TAJWNAKAA! **(Translate: The Lady of Undead will rise as death of all lands will bow before her almighty powers as dragon of light will fall and become darkness dragon as her bane wings will destroy EVERYTHING!)**"** as the enchantment of strange language and Oto nins has same marks as the demon had. However, he didn't end yet, as he add **"Thyras oias dmnas iusytas e yr airma trhra oorustrka la tu tram aka ir krosis karaioustra an Axngtra prolun Lairxa JUUBI! **(Translate: Thy honor miss of the dammed thy dark angelical voice cold as night now you are something more than fallen angle your dragon bane wings Queen and Lady JUUBI!)**"**

When he began second phrase cause the sacrifices people glow purple as arcane form while they had red marks like Varimathras had in his body soon they scream in terror and pain then they explode and pentagrams vanish alongside of victims that was sacrifice to summon Juubi, next thing was enormous dead pentagram appears center of encampment then grow surround all the camp.

After this, a giant hand reach out from center of sacrifice, soon another giant hand then a dragonic head as it body, six large wings before the creature fully come out, it howl as cause intense earthquake, Minato and his Co. use their chakra on their hands and sole of their feet stuck on the floor then the beast fully reveal its glory fully body and show TEN TAILS wave behind from the beast.

The monster was albino dragon spike and her horns are golden along with beautiful necklace around its neck with golden and rainbow aura surround the dragon.

"_So this is Juubi no Akiryuu _(Ten-Tails Divine/Light Dragon) _is beautiful"_ Hinata whispering with her comrades as they nod their heads the dragon is beautiful and the golden glow eyes is wonderful but then everyone sense some will change for bad because as the Divine Dragon changes its colors into darkness form.

The spikes and horns now become more deadly and vicious as instead being gold now are amethyst, soon even claws grow a bit more deep is also amethyst, whites scales are now purple and black include the curved blades at end of tails was golden like horns now have same color of spikes and horns. The rainbow and gold now is reddish glowing eyes. The creature's aura is now darkness.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA! TREMBLE MORTALS AND DESPAIR DEATH SHALL COME TO ALL WHO OPOSE THE ALGHTY FORSAKEN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"** exclaim the former golden dragon then it begin glow or consume by her own purple aura then shrink to a human size just a bit more taller than normal humans. The humanoid still had ten tailed wave behind it and six large wings.

The humanoid Juubi has curved body very curve indeed, H-Cup a bit big than Tsunade's cup, as they are shock that Juubi is indeed a F*&%$#G HOT her butt is very firm that make any men rub their hands on these sexy firm butts. And Minato had blood noise and Kushina hit him for this and for being a pervert.

The glow vanish a bit more and show her bluish skin, red glow eyes, long dying blonde hair end in her rear, her long pointed ears like High Elf's ears, she use light purple armor with three pair skull on her shoulders, three in each shoulders one curl blade in tip of her shoulder.

The Retrieve Team was shivering in awe and fear soon they the same two leaders approach from "Lady Juubi" as she turn at them.

"**I knew it you will return to us my Queen Ancora" **said the dark robe guy speak in dark voice almost whispering even he speak normally.

"**I have return Izzhak. And this time I will make beautiful and cursed home Fire Country nothing in ashes but first I will destroy Otogakure no Sato, then Iwagakure no Sato for destroy my Whirlpool Country"** said Ancora her voice isn't thunderous but yes cold and dark like these dead people, as her worlds frozen the humans hidden in the shadow.

Kushina frozen then frowning at her objective to destroy Otogakure, well she didn't give a damn it about this village but what frozen her from move was he objective to destroy Iwagakure for destroy Whirlpool her homeland it mean that woman is an.

A Half-Blood Uzumaki!

The only Half-Blood Uzumaki was her sochi (son) its mean that woman is her daughter but she had a son or maybe her son was a girl that must because of whirlwind mask guy called Uchiha Madara use Genjutsu on her instead to be a boy was a girl entire time. Damn it that man!

And Minato was think same line as his wife but their stops at their daughter.

"**Dark Lady as much will be hum…cool to destroy them we must stop The Legion come here first build our base then we destroy Otogakure no Sato"** said Varimathras as he instantly was calm like a river or a lake.

"**Oh! Yes, yes thank inform me mommy now let's before-"** said Ancora/Mikomi (Naruto to Retrieve Team) as she was interrupt by something this was so suddenly as her head hurt that cause her to scream loudly and collapse one knee, Retrieve Team felt something strange in their hurt even they worried about this woman, while Minato and Kushina discover that woman is her daughter so is natural they worried about their _daughter_.

'_**Damn it, Deathwing SHUT UP!'**_ thought Mikomi/Ancora to her newest "tenant" as Deathwing replied back malicious with deathly sign in his worlds.

'_**You can denied me forever my granddaughter, you know I as much I do you desire to use my powers on these people who you destroy these humans who hurt you **_**need**_** me!'**_ Deathwing thought back to Banshee Queen and voice of Deathwing still boomed as in mind become very loudly.

'_**This is my vendetta Deathwing stay out of this!'**_ Ancora/Mikomi exclaim in her mind as she got evil laugh from her grandfather.

'_**Hahahahahahahahahahaha…Do you really think you even don't believe in your own words and we both know that true'**_ thought Deathwing as he become calm (still insane one) like he speak the truth.

'…'

'_**See you even don't speak you I speak the truth but in the end The Legion will come here soon or later you better move quickly'**_ Deathwing replied to his _vessel_.

'_**Yeah, whatever just shut the hell mouth up'**_ Ancora/Mikomi thought to Deathwing as he replied again.

'_**Hmph…as you wish my beloved granddaughter'**_thought Deathwing said to his granddaughter before disconnect the link between him and Ancora/Mikomi.

After fight with words Mikomi/Ancora stop clenched her head as the pain stopped it then she stand up as she rub her head a bit then turn to worry High Executor and surprise to see Varimathras was _worried_ too. Who said this demon was worried about her condition she note he was _happy _when she speak to him.

But first she must destroy Otogakure no Sato and _Orochimaru_ damn him! Damn him to oblivion because of him her Jiji (grandpa) is dead! She will destroy him the worst way that make him wish he die inside Shinigami's stomach (Death God).

Oh yes the revenge will very, _very_ sweet.

And justice also.

Who said she cannot do both.

(Undead Encampment, Otogakure no Sato – Two Days Later)

Ancora launch the Forsaken Plague all over Otogakure no Sato as slowing the vegetates die, people get ill from nowhere as Orochimaru try to find the source but thank arcane book from Dalaran build Invisible Mana Forge to hidden an entire base and some outposts that she command to be build some areas of Otogakure.

Orochimaru still send his ninjas all over Otogakure but none one of them return. Or they are dead or they have been capture.

Or last alternative is both; same times because even they are dead Mikomi discover all location and hidden base from first squad Orochimaru has sent to investigate.

The Forsaken Plague infested all people of Otogakure include the people inside of hidden base that Orochimaru build. However, Ancora already knew it but doesn't matter _death_ will come to him one way or another.

As she builds a new device to detect _infested_ people and her Swarm of Ghouls invade all tunnel along with Necromancers to Raise Dead of some of them dies, now her all her Ghouls, Mindless Wretched and Zombies has Plague Cloud like Abomination has.

All bases were captured by her army now she will strike Orochimaru herself along with Varimathras and Izzhak.

(Orochimaru's Lair – More Three Days)

Orochimaru was complete frustrate his army is reduce to these foul undead now he must find who behind of these disgusting Plagues that infested his village into haunted village the population is instead numbers of _living_ people, now is made by _dead _people.

"Curses these undead my forces is being decrease every single day and each second my people die or turn into these rot undead" Orochimaru hissed in his chair.

"Don't worry Orochimaru-sama (sama = lord) we will-"

KABOOM!

"What hell was that!?" exclaim Kabuto as another explosion he look at one Jounin. "You! Go investigate NOW!"

"Yes SIR!" replied Oto Jounin and he run to investigate turn to left of tunnel but falling backward by an _arrow_ mold with dark energy.

"**My, my we can't get out now Jounin"** said dark robe with skull bull like hat then the robed guy turn at Orochimaru and Kabuto with few bodyguards. **"Hello I am Izzhak the High Executor and Left Hand of Queen of the Forsaken and this is…"**

A giant demonic vampire appearance another part of tunnel but connects with one Izzhak use this one scary even more than this dark figure.

"**I am Varimathras the Lord of Pain also Right Hand of Queen of the Forsaken and we here consume all the living to death please join us in death Oro-chan"** said Varimathras as he mock Orochimaru's names and yes he know honorifics/titles by Dark Lady also Izzhak know honorifics/titles know too Orochimaru get angry to be mock by this giant vampire or not none mock him and get alive, he add something that interesting happening **"My Lady Mikomi, Orochimaru is here or should say or your original name, Uzumaki Naruto."**

Now the last part shock themall Uzumaki Naruto is the leader of these Undead scums also he not a boy, but yes a girl. She appears in front of Izzhak and Varimathras with her Dark Blink once vanish she look at Orochimaru Kabuto and she smirk almost seductive one.

"**Orochimaru-kun, Kabuto-kun, long time no see?"** said Mikomi as her evil smirk become almost like Orochimaru's smirk and her reddish glowing eyes at both. **"How long was ten years no maybe was fourteen years?"**

"Yes has been Naruto-kun or should use hime (hime - princess) now and to answer question was fourteen years old" replied Orochimaru he give his trade like-snake smirk he was surprise as he and Kabuto sense Dark Malicious Aura surround Naruto as she smirk evilly grew a bit more both listen her dark laugh.

"**Thank you to answer my question Oro-chan, no call me Mikomi or Ancora. When someone call me Naruto as female is very strange and I don't care about using suffix like chan or hime"** replied Mikomi as her red glow eyes bright a bit more intense as she lick her luxury lips as any men want to kiss them she give them a kiss.

"Wow you become really hot Mikomi-chan" comment Kabuto, he smirk almost like his master Mikomi turn at him with cherry face.

"**Aw, why thank you Kabu-chan but you know Oro-chan still very furious about you kill Sarutobi-jiji. But I want good reason to not and maybe I can give my support"** said Mikomi return to her previous state and about her condition give them a reason to not _kill_ him and she give them her support!

WHAT THE HELL!?

"What you mean? What are you mean give your support Mikomi-hime?" ask Orochimaru as he listen a replied of an evil chuckle from Mikomi.

"**Hahahahahahahaha… well we both know Konoha has become really corrupted during these I want know if Sarutobi is like them of not simple like that. If he like Konoha Council or wasn't… oh and another thing***suddenly Mikomi become expressionless* **if you lie to me I kill or you don't lie I help you realize your biggest desire: The Destruction of Leaf Village!"** she was cold expressionless face then she return her previous face but this time more dark and cold about destruction of Leaf Village that definely cause Orochimaru and Kabuto wide eye in shock and gasping like fish outside of water.

**(A/N: I stop here this now with you guys Sarutobi must be asshole like Sarutobi from author: VFNSAKE that will cause Orochimaru stay alive but will die in the promise future or he must good person but was a fool to reveal the secret as Orochimaru lie and cause his death…)**


	12. Chapter 10:Truth Revealed & Heart Broken

**Chapter 10:The Truth Revealed and Heart Broken of Mikomi:**

(Previous Chapter 09)

"_**Hahahahahahahaha… well we both know Konoha has become really corrupted during these I want know if Sarutobi is like them of not simple like that. If he like Konoha Council or wasn't… oh and another thing**__*suddenly Mikomi become expressionless* __**if you lie to me I kill or you don't lie I help you realize your biggest desire: The Destruction of Leaf Village!"**__ she was cold expressionless face then she return her previous face but this time more dark and cold about destruction of Leaf Village that definely cause Orochimaru and Kabuto wide eye in shock and gasping like fish outside of water._

(Begin Chapter 10)

"The Destruction of Leaf Village?" Orochimaru stuttering as he never stuttering before in fact he completely shocks the question of Mikomi about Sarutobi and Destruction of Leaf Village something that he never expected. _'Heh…Apparently Kami decide favor a rogue sannin (Sannin = Sage)'_

"**Yes you hear me right, The Destruction of Leaf Village. But only you tell me if Sarutobi Hiruzen is like these worms of Civilian Council, well only if you be **_**sincere**_** if not I will kill you no exception but **_**if **_**you are sincere and honest I will join you for Destruction of Leaf Village"** said Mikomi coldly expression that even Kyuubi shivering in fear along with empty tiny smirk on her lip.

Kabuto has some doubt if Orochimaru ever will be well you know _sincere_, technically is impossible because the Snake Sannin always will be a liar, play with mind of people. If, I mean _if_ Lord Orochimaru will be sincere and honestly the world will end… I mean literally end of the world.

The room was now in silence only thing the people in this room is doing is stare intensely without blink once as for Yakushi Kabuto certainly he sweat for these intense silence along with these stares. The silences only break after ten intense minutes as finally Orochimaru open his mouth.

"Very well, Uzumaki Mikomi I will tell the truth about Sarutobi Hiruzen…" Orochimaru continue speak about Sarutobi as to shock Kabuto and his Minions they are shock that he indeed completely _sincere_ and _honest_!

(Meanwhile Retrieve Team – Same Time)

The Minato, Kushina, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino looking for this Lady Juubi that has been call Ancora by giant demon Varimathras and dark figure guy Izzhak as they made a strange camp like cultist of underworld or something like that. Minato and his team made camp too but far away as they observe them their movements from the shadow.

They saw the metal devil skull machine with green glow as eye in sock of that skull, deep teeth the machine was more like a catapult two large metal wheel forward while other two backward with some thick spike only help to climb some boring boulders rock.

This was Forsaken Catapult almost like Orcish Demolisher.

The Forsaken Catapult walk as the undead engineer pull some levers then press a thick button right middle write "DEATH" the letter is like write style was like Rock Metal's letter style in thought Mikomi sweat drop on her head for letter style and for word "DEATH".

Well she not only who thinks this stupid, entire Retrieve Team has same line as Mikomi, now return to business about that catapult, the dead metal machine launch flesh ball with spike bone stuck it and when it hit the ground as green cloud expanded limitless.

Then the Undead Engineer off the machine as he turn to Lady Juubi.

"**Nice job, the death will come to this land and the plague will do our dirty job, for now"** said Lady Juubi as she give her trade predatory smirk and the Engineer only grin.

"**I only live to serve my Dark Lady"** said the dead man as he bow while sit in his machine certainly know he will launch more Forsaken Plague.

When finally is midnight more machines Forsaken Catapult walk all over Otogakure no Sato shoot rotting flesh meat infected with illness and plague begin quickly expanded all over Sound Village in question not minutes but between one-two hours the people of the village get weak cough blood almost suddenly almost same time the Plague consume the Sound Country, the people infested by Forsaken Plague couldn't sleep and stay awake all night as cause Juubi's enemies was so tired for stay wake up all over night.

And Ancora and her Undead advise next step only tomorrow.

In second day the Forsaken Plague wasn't anymore needed now she sent Varimathras and Izzhak to convert humans into Zombies, Ghouls or Mindless Wretches. Independent who is the best to use, the more people Orochimaru loose the best become to her side.

Small units/squads of undead alongside one-two pairs of Necromancers, of course some Sound ninjas try to fight back but as always the Necromancers use Cripples on these Rogue-like human but they die very quickly thanks to Ghouls leaping with infested claws (don't forget they have Plague Cloud) of theirs then turn Oto nins turn into Undead.

As Ancora continue same strategy certainly if she was in Azeroth the Human of Azeroth certainly will resistant and find new way against these Undead but here is not Azeroth, this is Elemental Country they so stubborn to _old_ ways instead accept new ones.

Otogakure is consuming by plague in percentage of 68%, as people dies by this plague is 12%, the blight is 15% only 5% still intact…yep the Forsaken will won without break a sweat.

Now the last die the army of dead find all four Hideout of Orochimaru consume everything even his experiments with Cursed Marks (even Second State), The Forsaken study these Cursed Marks cause human increase their stamina, speed, strength and others things but as all powers has weakness like breakdown of cell body cause body get very weak and slow this only side-effect to people who didn't train _properly_ to control this Cursed Mark.

The Forsaken try converted that Cursed Mark into spell-like but they need permission of their leader is that what the Retrieve Team hear of course then they sleep for next morning.

Finally the third day or more like the Final Showdown in Main Hideout of Orochimaru some outnumbered of Undead invade the hideout all exits, entrance and secrets passages that something Oto nins didn't expected neither Orochimaru.

The 5% percent of intact nature now is consume by Blight as death still constant and more Necromancer use the Raise Dead to summon Skeleton Warrior and a Skeleton Mage still continue attack restless, the tactic still same as before just some additional like one Abomination this time.

The Retrieve Team use their stealth invade base some Undead Rogues along with Necromancers, the Minato kill all Necromancers thanks to his Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flyer Thunder God Jutsu) and the Rogues was very tough and a good challenge to him and his team but die in end they enchanted their feet with chakra to move more quickly and quietly like Zabuza use his Silence Mist Jutsu (I highly doubt is name of his technique).

When they finally reach the room infiltrates where Orochimaru stand they need first kill Sound nins and disguise as Sound nins, and they did. The infiltration was perfect and they stand behind of Orochimaru.

They listen Orochimaru hissed like snake very original they think.

"Curses these undead my forces is being decrease every single day and each second my people die or turn into these rot undead" Orochimaru hissed in his chair.

"Don't worry Orochimaru-sama (sama = lord) we will-"

KABOOM! Now this make the disguise team almost jump their disguise dress.

"What hell was that!?" exclaim Kabuto as another explosion he look at one Jounin, gladly not one of them. "You! Go investigate NOW!"

"Yes SIR!" replied Oto Jounin and they saw him running to investigate turn to left of tunnel but falling backward by an _arrow_ mold by some kind dark energy. The team in disguise never saw something like that and terrify gladly Kabuto didn't choose one of them.

"**My, my we can't get out now Jounin"** said dark robe with skull bull like hat then the robed guy turn at Orochimaru and Kabuto with few bodyguards, they are very scary because he same guy who sacrifice Orchimaru's ninjas to summon Juubi and tremble by his dark and cold voice make them shivering in fear (secretly). **"Hello I am Izzhak the High Executor and Left Hand of Queen of the Forsaken and this is…"**

Then a giant demonic vampire appearance another part of tunnel as tunnel connects with each other both now make a dead end they saw demon so close make their heart beat more quickly (I referee to Retrieve Team).

"**I am Varimathras the Lord of Pain also Right Hand of Queen of the Forsaken and we here consume all the living to death please join us in death Oro-chan"** said Varimathras as he mock Orochimaru's names and Minato and his team did they best do not laugh at angry Orochimaru to be mock by this giant vampire or not they mentally laugh, he add something interesting and shocking them. **"My Lady Mikomi, Orochimaru is here or should say or your original name, Uzumaki Naruto."**

Now the last part shock all people in this room Uzumaki Naruto is the leader of these Undead, their daughter (Minato and Kushina thought) also the others member of Retrieve Team though Naruto as a boy, not a girl. The same bluish skin woman appears in front of Izzhak and Varimathras with some kind Shushing no Jutsu once she appears some black and purple aura surround her as she look at Orochimaru Kabuto and she smirk almost seductive one.

The Minato and Kushina couldn't this is their daughter, their daughter is the Leader of these Undead as Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru think same line except part _daughter_.

"**Orochimaru-kun, Kabuto-kun, long time no see?"** said Mikomi as her evil smirk become almost like Orochimaru's smirk and her reddish glowing eyes at both. **"How long was ten years no maybe was fourteen years?"**

"Yes has been Naruto-kun or should use hime (hime - princess) now and to answer question was fourteen years old" replied Orochimaru he give his trade like-snake smirk he was surprise as he and Kabuto sense Dark Malicious Aura surround Naruto as she smirk evilly grew a bit more both listen her dark laugh.

"**Thank you to answer my question Oro-chan, no call me Mikomi or Ancora. When someone call me Naruto as female is very strange and I don't care about using suffix like chan or hime"** replied Mikomi as her red glow eyes bright a bit more intense make Retrieve Team shivering Neji, Shikamaru blush furious, Minato and the girls nearly drop jaws on the ground how Mikomi can be like hum… seductive then they saw her lick her luxury lips that any men want to kiss them she give them a kiss (for example: Neji and Shikamaru).

"Wow you become really hot Mikomi-chan" comment Kabuto, he smirk almost like his master Minato and Kushina _almost_ death glare hardly at him, Mikomi turn at him with cherry face they fall with head first on the ground unnoticed by others.

"**Aw, why thank you Kabu-chan but you know Oro-chan still very furious about you kill Sarutobi-jiji. But I want good reason to not and maybe I can give my support"** said Mikomi return to her previous state and about her condition give them a reason to not _kill_ him and she give them her support!

WHAT THE HELL!? The though was more particular to the Retrieve Team than Oto nin and Orochimaru along with Kabuto.

"What you mean? What are you mean give your support Mikomi-hime?" ask Orochimaru, that same question hit their little mind as they listen a replied of an evil chuckle from Mikomi.

Her evil chuckle give them shivering in mix emotion.

"**Hahahahahahahaha… well we both know Konoha has become really corrupted during these I want know if Sarutobi is like them of not simple like that. If he like Konoha Council or wasn't… oh and another thing***suddenly Mikomi become expressionless that cause the Retrieve Team fuelled in fear and shock how far Mikomi fall* **if you lie to me I kill or you don't lie I help you realize your biggest desire: The Destruction of Leaf Village!"** she was cold expressionless, ok now this shock them more than her suddenly face changed as they saw her face change to previous but this time more dark and cold is about destruction of Leaf Village, Minato and his comrades alongside of Orochimaru and Kabuto wide eye in shock and gasping like fish outside of water.

"The Destruction of Leaf Village?" Orochimaru stuttering as he never stuttering _no one_ ever saw the Great Snake Sage before in fact as he and Retrieve Team are completely shocks the question of Mikomi about Sarutobi and Destruction of Leaf Village something that he never expected. _'Heh…Apparently Kami decide favor a rogue sannin (Sannin = Sage)'_

Minato, Kushina hope more that their daughter don't listen to Orochimaru, Ino, Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru beg to Kami that Orochimaru _lie_ to Mikomi.

"**Yes you hear me right, The Destruction of Leaf Village. But only you tell me if Sarutobi Hiruzen is like these worms of Civilian Council, well only if you be **_**sincere**_** if not I will kill you no exception but **_**if **_**you are sincere and honest I will join you for Destruction of Leaf Village"** said Mikomi coldly expression that even Kyuubi shivering in fear along with empty tiny smirk on her lip, definely The Retrieve Team they shivering fear.

Kabuto and the team of Konoha has some doubt if Orochimaru ever will be well you know _sincere_, technically is impossible because the Snake Sannin always will be a liar, play with mind of people. If, I mean _if_ Lord Orochimaru will be sincere and honestly the world will end… I mean literally end of the world.

The room was now in silence only thing the people in this room is doing is staring intensely without blink once as for Yakushi Kabuto and disguise nins was sweat for this intense silence along with these stares. The silences only break after ten intense minutes as finally Orochimaru open his mouth.

Konoha nin hope he will lied.

"Very well, Uzumaki Mikomi I will tell the truth about Sarutobi Hiruzen…" Orochimaru continue speak about Sarutobi as to shock Kabuto and his Minions (along disguise Konoha nins) they are shock that he indeed completely _sincere_ and _honest_!

The world will come to the END!

"Sarutobi-sensei (sensei = teacher/sensei), indeed wasn't like Civilian Council in truth...in fact he much worse than anything. Sensei want Kyuubi completely under his control like new Hokage he will able control his _generously_ ideas to new generations in another words he make Yondaime Hokage believe his words like believe his words like some kind grandpa but in truth he was behind of Destruction of Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country)!" said Orochimaru as he still same state that news how Sandaime was behind of Downfall of Uzu no Kuni, Kushina didn't her best to not outburst her Killer Intent as Minato put firm hand on her should to help her calm down.

"After Downfall of Uzu no Kuni, sensei find Uzumaki Mito the First container of Kyuubi no Yoko he find one Uzumaki member still alive that is Uzumaki Kushina, your mother. I don't think I need to tell you what Jinchuurikis are treating to be in their respectful villages?" ask Orochimaru as he got a nod as cold replied from Mikomi and Konoha nins began breath hardly to be breath its impressive how they able to stand, include Hinata and Kushina who have most soft heart of all group. "Well now think like he did to you and to your mother as your both are jailor of the beast he treat you and your mother like he is your only trusty friend *Kushina gritted her teeth in anger and feeling betray*. The jailors are like prisoner to him and make prisoner trust to their lives to him this act is like child play to him after all. Anko-chan is one perfect example."

This now shock them all, even Kabuto, Varimathras and Izzhak.

"*whistled* **Wow the humans in this world is very sinful than Scarlet Crusade-" **said Varimathras as he immediately stop his commentary begin his Dark Lady turn her half face to him with stern cold glare as her voice echo this room.

"**Varimathras, Shut up or I will destroy you"** Mikomi said as her voice become female version of certain Dragon Aspect of Death, everyone I mean _everyone_ are more nervous and pale than normal even Orochimaru is more pale if even this is possible. **"Please,** **continue Orochimaru-san"**

"O-Of,,,C-Co-ourse…As-s…I-I…w-was *cough*… saying Sarutobi manipulate Kushina and you to trust complete your only to him as for Minato-kun, he also was puppet, he already know about the Prophecy of Child of Prophecy: The Person That Choose to Save or Destruction… He believe if can manipulate the Child of Prophecy make the Leaf Hidden Village most strongest ever as you should know the Child of Prophecy is very respectful person as everyone will bow their head to the so called Child. The Child of Prophecy must have the gold heart and enormous power of destruction that is an Uzumaki's golden heart with Kyuubi the Demon Lord of Bijuu inside of him or her. In another words you are his perfect puppet…as he expect Kushina loose Kyuubi after give you birth then he watch you grow up make you believe his words was the only truth just like he did with Kushina and Minato…Oh and about Minato-kun he knew that he going to summon Shinigami that cause him and his wife stand coma for twelve years with some loss memories after five years and half they goes after they child as their child felt betray thinking that you parents living the only words you accept as true will be sensei's and he give signal to Danzo sent his ROOT hide your mother and your beloved father from you."

A silence treat the room and Orochimaru continue as none make a move yet. Orochimaru open his mouth again.

"You even sensei knew the Raikage want Kushina's Special Chakra as he want Kushina marry The Namikaze to stand under his control, he also make troubles to Hyuuga Clan and make Uchiha Clan rebellion after Kyuubi's Attack not only that all Konoha's Clans he create problems to each their own problem after Kyuubi's Attack, he try make sure all Clans and Civilians against you. However, didn't work because they notice the different between a scroll and kunai sealing in it and I can forget he also control the Wind Daimyo to make sure Sand Village still weak and too he was behind the weakening seal of Ichibi no Shukaku (One Tail Demon Raccoon) only to make Konoha when be invade and win the war again, only show how Konoha has '_Will of Fire' _" Orochimaru ended the true story of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Konoha nin was so speechless inside of their heads just as everyone was so speechless about Hiruzen's true face.

None couldn't make move by this harsh and cruel truth of Sarutobi Hiruzen as Orochimaru even said "Ironic, isn't it? I am a rogue because Sarutobi think I knew too much manipulate people behind of his gentle and kind grandpa…hehehahaha, who know the monkey can be worse than a snake, don't you agreed?"

Definely no one could disagree with him in this part the old monkey is worse than a lurker snake.

Once again dead silence consume, only stare again as all they turn to Mikomi's expressionless face one single tear fall from her left eye then to right one soon more tears fall like stream from her both red glowing eyes.

The Konoha nin couldn't do nothing only stare the now broken heart its grip their hearts like an devil crush with his evil razor claws, then Mikomi tilt her head down a bit try hide her tears but one pale hand under her chin rise gentle to look at him as she wide eye a bit because saw Orochimaru cry one single tear in his left eye.

"Mikomi-chan I just want you know that I understand your feelings about Sarutobi and his lies and sinful believe or not, I _sincere_ do know how you feel" Orochimaru said for the first time his voice was like snake way but a man who suffer hands and crimes create by his mentor then another shock was see Mikomi's red glowing eye become bluish and soft radiating in her bluish eyes and next his shock and to everybody is that Mikomi kiss passionate in his lips.

Her tongue explores inside of his mouth as kiss same passionate too.

"Thank you Oro-chan, I really need this. *her eyes turn red eyes again*** Forsaken this is your Queen turn back to the base either the Orochimaru isn't anymore our enemy to deal our true enemy is the cursed Leaf Hidden Village of Fire Country!"** said Mikomi as the Undead Forsaken begin retreat one Oto nin communicate to from a hidden device audio.

"_They are retreat Orochimaru-sama _(Sama = Lord/Lady, Master)_… its mean we won?"_

Orochimaru look at Mikomi as she nod at him and he nod back.

"No but we make an alliance with death" said Orochimaru with no hint of malice, even the Sound nin find this strange the tone of their master, but Orochimaru cut off the radio communicator before annoy him with useless questions.

While Mikomi turn at her right and left hand they follow her to their base as none notice, except Mikomi, Konoha nin wasn't there anymore.

(With Mikomi/Ancora – Five Hours Ago After Orochimaru's Explanation)

Mikomi continue walk forward without look back, no one dare say any word Izzhak is very worried about his Queen and her emotion and surprise even Varimathras show some kind feeling and worry about the Forsaken Queen.

They walk to main entrance that Undead Deathguards make two lines like her entrance to her other Encampment in Silverpine. As her Warhorse with bluish aura was there in entrance awaiting for her like loyalty animal, Ancora/Mikomi smile, a tiny small form her mouth as she stop her mount in the middle think what Orochimaru said then continue mount her horse pull Warhorse by cord in his jaws as Horse turning direction of her base then walk sadly because his lady was sad.

Soon Varimathras follow behind, then Izzhak and each Forsaken Soldier follow her queen.

They never saw how heart of their Queen is more broken than shatter mirror that already broken by Tsunade when she banish her own flesh without even care.

This day was who hurt Mikomi's heart yet even more by a man who she believe call.

Grandpa.


	13. Chapter 11: The Song of the Forsaken

**Chapter 11:The Song of the Forsaken:**

After fourteen years Ancora Windrunner (Mikomi Uzumaki) has finally return to this forsaken backwater called Elemental Country. She still hold a lot grudge in this world, the very humans who dare call their self-humans are nothing band of ignorant and selfish beings.

She sent Varimathras and Izzhak first to able summon her in her world once again by sacrifice few fellow ninjas of Snake Sannin as also she need summon some Black Dragons like her step-mother Onyxia and her grandfather Neltharion but she only manage Black Drakes and Black Whelp Drakes in this dimensional.

To summon the New Aspect of Earth (Onyxia) and the former Aspect of Earth she need an enormous concentration of power in somewhere but how? She will need work on it.

Three days before Invasion of Otogakure, Varimathras and Izzhak was sent one-two days before beginning of Invasion, to build an enormous Portal to transport her from Azeroth to _this places_, when she finally summoned from some Oto nin sacrifice to open the Portal she finally she her ultimate glory, of course before I mean very before Varimathras and Izzhak reach this world she sent clones with immense energy that make them look like real, in five sense.

The rumor of Juubi no Akiryuu (Ten Tails Divine/Light Dragon) make a lot Humans try _search _for her in greed to have her on _their_ side, yup the humans are so arrogant and fools like Uchiha Madara think is the god of entire world and universe.

Man what a dick.

Now back to invasion as Shinobi they all so stupid and idiot for _old ways_ instead continue build a New Generation of Shinobi to no Shinobi make same mistakes, the old fossils like Danzo, Homura and Koharu for example the village never will grow up only thing they grow is their _weakness,_ _stubborn, arrogance _and most importantly.

_Ignorance_.

That what these humans of her forsaken world are, thanks that they still this way because she destroy and consume Otogakure only three days and make Orochimaru submission to her will and when she ask about Sarutobi Hiruzen that was something that no one ever expected neither these Konoha disguise as Sound nin.

Yes, she already know who are they, the taller a bit body built is has perfect chakra control and as they hidden they faces and changes their appearance by Genjutsu Seal not really potential like _Sarutobi_ put on her to hide her genre but useful to fool an Sannin but not her and her bodyguards.

As I saying she know two most strong in this group thank a _certain_ fox she able feel familiar with chakra signature doesn't matter how much they hidden she still able to detected them easily no matter what seals they use or how the most perfect chakra control they have, she will detected no matter difficult.

The taller a bit body built is her father Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato the Yellow Flash, the a taller woman only her head reach his forehead is her mother Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina the Red-Hot Habanero, the others four she didn't need fox ability to know Nara Shikamaru the Lazy-ass Genius and Strategist like a General, Yamanaka Ino the Mind Interrogate like her father Inoichi and the prodigy heir of Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Hinata the Heiress Princess and Hyuuga Neji the Prodigy Rookie of the Year before _Uchiha Sasuke_, The Emo-Avenger.

Yep, she holds a lot grudge when she banish for save this asshole from Orochimaru.

Certainly an ageless fox will be proud of new Mikomi but too bad he screws his chance now _all_ his _essence_s belong to his vessel. After third day and finally the Downfall of Otogakure before her Forsaken, she asks Orochimaru to be very wise, _sincere and honest_ that obvious something is not but a ninja shall see thought underneath from underneath.

Her question was Sarutobi Hiruzen is like Konoha Civilian Council or not.

The answers was pleasant one, nonetheless broken her already broken heart she felt this since Tsunade speak careless about her _godson_'s feeling just because she/he a f*&¨%#g Jinchuuriki doesn't mean she could handle this heart broken.

That old witch will pay _dearly _for that treachery!

She is Uzumaki-Namikaze Mikomi the Heiress Princess of Uzu no Kuni, Heiress of Namikaze Clan and also she is a Windrunner Member the best Hunters and Rangers of Silvermoon. No one play her emotion like some kind broken TOY!

The question what Sarutobi was the most unforgivable sin that he ever did against all Konoha Clan and Clan Heirs/Heiress, he did cause most trouble to Konoha as outside of the villages such example Iwagakure no Sato, Sunagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Uzushogakure no Sato, Takigakure no Sato.

Another reason he did this is because he want the Jinchuuriki being manipulate by his actions like he did in Suna. But he dies in the end his death was caused by Orochimaru, so she could get her revenge on him…or maybe she can.

Maybe once she destroys Konoha with Orochimaru's aid.

Now aftermath, Mikomi reach her room last night and she felt more broken so much betrayed by Schematized Lies of Sarutobi broken more than Tsunade banish her without even care (I know I being repetitive).

Now she completely lost she didn't known what is truth of lies or lies of truth now she felt so lost since banishment. Now she make alliance with Orochimaru will have their justices for good or for bad.

Mikomi has not left her room after find the truth of Sarutobi Hiruzen.

She felt so much conflict right now she lost appetite like her strength completely as some Undead bring food (not infected) but no matter how The Forsaken insist her to eat, she only ignore their request. She stays that for now two weeks as she didn't note the same Konoha nin who was disguise as Sound nin infiltrate her room try talk to her alone but she so destroyed inside that will be bad idea, for now they stay in the shadows.

Mikomi finally stop her drama queen state now her empty eye replace by her old state as Forsaken Queen and yet with hint of determination like she usually have when she was a Genin of Leaf Village.

She saw how her face was so wrinkled and the hair very messy as her silky night gown is more messy up than her head, she rubbed her face furious then she take a bath (obviously with potable water), after that she uses the towel covering her sexy body for all.

Her long hair fall her back reach her rear as some part of her hair also fall over her already cover H-cup breast. She walks sensually to her bed and sit in the end of the bed and cross her long soft legs one over another.

"**Mom, dad, Shika, Ino, Hinata, Neji get out from the shadows NOW!"** said Mikomi/Ancora look forward as they shushing in front of her sign they look at her with worry look, more her Parents and Hinata (Mikomi already know Hinata's feeling for her). **"Now, how I can help you?"**

Kushina has stream tear running her eyes mumbling something "My baby.", then she launch herself with flash speed crush her daughter with tight hug as she moaning like "I sorry, I so sorry I wasn't there for you".

Minato and the group was surprise to see Mikomi didn't outburst or push her mother way just accept the hug of her mother and she hug back not tightly like Kushina's also she rub her mother's back. When once things calm down.

"**Now you care explain what you guys doing here not that being such…dick"** said Mikomi as she ask again as she hate ask same question.

"We listen what Orochimaru said about Sarutobi…What Orochimaru said is true?" ask Hinata the same stuttering cutely as always but Mikomi could see Hinata get a lot strong then before last fourteen years old, a strange silence consume the room then Mikomi close her red glow eyes when the silence treat the room and Mikomi said broke the silence.

"**So you listen everything doesn't it?***they nod*** So yes, yes is true what all Orochimaru said is true no matter how much we want the Snake's words is lies I couldn't find any deception of **_**lies**_** he was completely **_**honest**_** and **_**sincere**_**"** replied Mikomi monotone tone as they know Mikomi (or more like Naruto) never lie no matter what they look down feeling huge betray by Sandaime. **"So how that old Senju bitch?"**

They look up and stare at her then look each other before Kushina speak venomously as everyone but Minato and surprise Mikomi.

"The old bitch still sit there like without care in the words, she side of council bitch and none Konoha Clan member couldn't do anything just _propose_ still loyalty to that _village_!" said Kushina as she and her team saw Mikomi narrow eye in interesting then she rise walk to her wardrobe put her medieval blue greenish dress she should put her dress in the bathroom but instead she put her dress over there make everyone blush furious, Minato get embarrassed and Kushina wide eye with fish lips.

After She dress slowing only make the men, except Minato, with red heat face as men burst bloody noise and fly backward, now she fully dressed then she smirk seductive at bloody noise of the boys.

"**My, my I did know you such pervert Neji-chan and neither you Shika-chan ***Hinata faint with _pervert_ small and fully heat red face***. Who know Hinata-chan has such pervert thought"** she laugh how Hinata can be such pervert and being, a lesbian.

Maybe.

When things finally _normal _she sent them back to Konoha, The only people stay behind were Minato, Kushina, Hinata and Ino, they stay as _captives _as three didn't complain neither because they are part of Mikomi's plan while Shikamaru and Neji has wounds (She make them fight her and she injury them a lot), cloths are tear it apart.

Well she must the damage be real and teleport them back to border of Leaf Village before she sent them she put a small seal help them act like a perfect actors like Princess Koyuki of Snow Country. She indeed makes Tsunade pay for being ignorant and run away from her responsibility as godmother.

(Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Officer – Two Weeks Ago)

"Has been two weeks since Minato, Kushina, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru didn't return yet shouldn't we sent a some Anbu?" ask Shizune to her Lady and Master as saw Tsunade just shrug in replied without even care, Shizune mentally scowl at her so called master, she act like that since banishment of Uzumaki Naruto. _'Lady Tsunade why are you f*&$# g running your responsible as godmother I don't why still call you my master!'_

"If one of them return from the mission alive maybe we could find what happen to them" said Tsunade still speak without give a shit to scowl look from Shizune as she working lazily at paperwork.

Shizune couldn't believe has such irresponsible master as she brings more paperwork to her _master_ on the table.

"DAMN IT SHIZUNE STOP BRING THESE DAMN PAPERWORKS!" exclaim the Godaime as Shizune secretly smirk she like to make her master a payback for not carry Naruto as she shouldn't.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama but you should follow example of Daimyo-sama he make his paperwork _without complain_ so if he can you can too" Shizune said with hidden smirk as Tsunade cursed her apprentice to make her work even more.

Then the door burst out show Neji and Shikamaru completely cover in blood with deep cut in his skin and tear their cloth.

"NEJI! SHIKAMARU!" exclaim both Tsunade and Shizune as both rush at both fallen Shinobi Clan members and summon Medic nins to take them to hospital.

(Konoha Hospital – One Hour Ago)

Neji and Shikamaru is same room then Shizune and Tsunade use their Medic Ninjutsu to wake them slowing, and they slowing open their eyes.

"Shikamaru, Neji what happen to Minato, Kushina, Ino and Hinata?" ask Tsunade as replied from Neji try sit up and ask Shizune to help him and she did then he pull some kind medallion with devil skull with red eyes along strange pentagram jewel in the forehead Neji offered to Tsunade and she took as she examined. "What is this?"

"Message from Unknown Enemy that defeat Orochimaru and his entire Sound Village only three days!" answer Neji as this shock Tsunade and Shizune then the medallion glow and then float in front of everybody as medallion descend close to the floor and an transparent image of a woman with bluish skin, red glow eyes use strange purple armor, with use purple hood over her head, her big H-cup a bit big than Tsunade's.

"_**Hello, Senju Tsunade. I am Ancora Windrunner, Leader of the Forsaken. Well not just the leader but also I am Queen of the Dead Army…I am also responsible for Downfall of Otogakure no Sato only in three days"**_ said Ancora from her transparent image as shock Tsunade and Shizune, for some reason these red glowing eyes make them submit to her will. _**"Before ask some question a warning a clear f*&%$#g warning if you dare sent you ninjas here in Otogakure again they will have same example as them."**_

Now the image begin show more just transparent image the medallion show the background strong rocks with circle column with torch with purple fire light on it, then show something shock them is four captives with pulses handcuffed against the walls the same thing with the feet.

"_**Pay attention if you dare sent your pets in **_**my village**_** I will sent a nightmare upon your village of course you will choose lives of your village for some simple people you should know Tsunade **_**all**_** actions has **_**consequences **_**no matter what the human race try to run away from their own consequence actions, like you do as you duty as godmother to Uzumaki Naruto, I am right Naru-chan"**_said Ancora (Transparent Image) show "Naruto" with bones spine , long ears as fox, six tails, 85% his body is consume by living demonic blood, the feet and hands are now claws as "Naruto" growling soon he look at people of Konoha with right eyes with red slitted as his left eyes is completely blank as now "his" appearance scary very, very much. _**"My, my baby pet you are nothing just a resource to our Warlock and summon new demon toys to this new world"**_

The Demonfield "Naruto" struggle the woman's legs as she look down and smirk at him then stroke like some favorite pet and Tsunade gritted her teeth (apparently is little too late act like godmother), Shizune is same situations along with Shikamaru and Neji, they indeed act like perfect actors thanks to these seals.

"_**Hehehe you like a pet your head doesn't my little pet"**_ that cursed woman with that bastard smirk as the woman look at "Naruto" like some pet and he replied with nod like indeed some kind _obeyed pet_. Then the woman look at Tsunade and her smirk only grew as Ancora add _**"You consequence to run away as **_**godmother**_** and **_**banish**_** your only and only godson make him my pet he want propose as the Hokage was destroyed by. Now he nothing a resource to my army thank Tsunade-hime your stupidly .GAIN MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

The medallion stop glowing then began disintegrate into like dust wind.

Today Tsunade make worse mistake ever to banish her "godson" but now she highly doubt she could repair the damage she cause **(A/N: Like she could repair damage she cause to our poor former Kyuubi Container/Vessel)**.

(Ruins of Otogakure no Sato – Four Day Ago)

Mikomi was same position when her medallion show to Tsunade as when she saw how contorted Tsunade as how she felt her godmother's heart broken in pieces like her but to Ancora her godmother's torturer isn't ENOUGH! She want Tsunade's heart broke more in pieces than her already broken heart.

"I see you torture Tsunade but as I know as Uzumaki Member you want break more just her heart you want broke her emotion, body and soul, I am right Mikomi-hime" said a certain pale Snake Sannin as she turn at him with evilly smirk as her glow eyes glow purple for a second. "You cruel Mikomi-chan and I am gladly I am not your enemy"

"**You don't need worry with such thing Oro-chan you are not my target, well not anymore as I said you going to help me to destroy Konoha inside but to do this we must get over of this cursed Shimura Danzo then we can do anything from inside of that corrupted village"** said Mikomi with same evilly smirk as Orochimaru give his usually Snake way to grin, suddenly her head hurt again then she muttering to herself. _**"Not again"**_

'_**We can't forget that you already could use my power to destroy Konohagakure and these village who destroy you homeland Uzu no Kuni, so why not use the easy way?'**_ said Deathwing as he speak though mind link.

'_**Shut up Deathwing you know very well I like to give a worse slowing death to the people and I hate to the people who they hold dear'**_ Mikomi thought back to Deathwing as he chuckle then blow a full evil insane laugh.

'_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my, you indeed my granddaughter you just like your old dragon here'**_ said Deathwing as he traditional his insane smirk and Mikomi could feel her detestable grandfather's insane smirk.

'_**Don't confuse thinks I am not like you!'**_ said Mikomi in thought back to her _'tenant'_ as he laugh again and speak again.

'_**Sure I believe you my little princess hahahahaha'**_ said Deathwing before he return to his long sleep.

'_**Thanks god he shut his craziness mouth'**_ Mikomi thought as she got no reply from Deathwing and she notice that her head stop to hurt only as she sign relief.

"Are you alright Mikomi-chan?" ask Orochimaru as Mikomi see he clearing curious and _worried_ as she find this very touch.

Well a bit.

"**Yes Orochimaru is an old injury nothing to worry and for show your concern toward me as will give I gift come near please"** said Mikomi as she smile soft and Orochimaru walk near her slowing suddenly he got the most shock form he never felt a another soft passionate kiss use her hands pull his head more pressure to her kiss.

Orochimaru and Mikomi are already breathless after long and prolong by the hot and sexy kiss he ever got. It took more than ten minutes to they separate.

"Wow" only thing Orochimaru could say as he wide stunned eyes stand still then her smile turn into predatory smirk at snake that make his pale began have some red color she even chuckled at blush face of Orochimaru.

She walk away and leaving the stunned Orochimaru as some his men laugh how stun Orochimaru is and none note a certain Dreadlord with Dead Demon Slavery Seal made by Mikomi he hissed at Orochimaru in _jealous_.

Yes, that right Varimathras is jealous of Orochimaru no because he treat different because he began develop some kind crush on the Queen of the Forsaken.

Varimathras snort again then return to his job.

(Uzu no Kuni – Dinner Time)

Kushina, Minato, Hinata and Ino search something inside of main building a secret passage, well they got there if Kushina was there, Mikomi could get there but she need consume a lot energy summon her Black Dragon brothers and sisters to this world.

They get frustrate they try to find the secret path but they search for this thing more than two hours!

"GOD DAMN IT WE BE SEARCH FOR THIS MOTHERF# %$R SECRET PASSAGE AND WE FIND NOTHING!" cried Kushina as she completely furious that she find nothing then suddenly a dark scary voice right behind of Minato that make scream like girl in fact his scream is like girl.

"_**HI GUYS! DO YOU WANT SEE DEAD PEOLE!?"**_ said the creature black bones like voidwalker but is black with ice bluish eyes with spike thick on his both elbows and his long skinny bone arms had three talons: index, middle and thumb. The torso is so skinny, oh! I forget to saw his face is very grim and some spikes in his shoulders.

Everyone even the grim ghost laugh loudly for Minato's girl scream then Kushina turn at creature what he his?

"_**I am Shade, a Special Shade to be specific because I am made by Lady Ancora Windrunner she commands me to show you the Secret Path of Uzumaki Clan and before tell my Lady about your husband give a girl scream she already to know. Because what **_**I see**_** she **_**can**_** see too"**_ said Ancora's Shade as he show the path he just go behind the ruin broken desk and pulled the first drawer gently and peered out his hand to the end and found a small secret button and pressed his long claw.

They all are frozen with dark cloud over them and some stupid birds speak loudly "AHOO! AHOO! AHOO! (IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!)

The Shade and the Dark Lady, who could see what Shade sees, laugh hardly.

**(A/N: Next Chapter is in Kage Summit and yes she will fight against Uchiha Madara!)**


	14. Chapter 12: The Battle Between Queen Pt1

**Chapter 12: The Battle Between Queen Pt.1 (Beta):**

After Special Shade of Ancora Windrunner pressing her long fingernails on the button of the first little secret drawer, then the bright line form a circle in the center of the office timber dirty dust disappears and shows a ladder to an underground passage.

Minato, Kushina, Ino, Hinata get with that face to laugh until you pass out because their faces are priceless.

The Shade of Ancora and Ancora herself laugh very hard almost fall on the ground but good thing they know self-control.

The Shade move first to secret underground than the stunned former Konoha nin, after couple minutes they finally move after that stupid bird yell "AHOO! AHOO! AHOO!" They are furious how stupid they are and even they agreed with that stupid bird.

They are idiot, indeed.

The ladder is impressive even after First, Second and Third Great War the ladder still very resistant and will not broke very soon. The group follows Shade as he very far than they.

"Shade-san where are you?" ask Ino as her voice are echoed thanks at subway and she got a little nervous how darkness consume their sight.

"_**Do not worry child I will active the seal that stand end of ladders, once active path will glow illuminate the path with energy candlelight on the walls as will easy your sight"**_ said Shade of Ancora float at end on the ladder is easier to him since he has no legs while other will took two hours. **(A/N: In my opinion the underground must took some time to reach there)**

He active the seal as he said energy candles stuck on the walls as he said, the energy candles light their sight.

"Thanks Shade-san!" they said simultaneous thanks the cave their voice echoed almost all over the path.

"_**You welcome ningens **_(ningens = humans)_**"**_ said the Shade and to them took two hours to reach end of the ladder. The Shade looks at them and they are breathless and pants every second and glare with hint of envy at him for he has _no legs_ and could _float_ and reach at end of the way.

The Shade give his innocent looks and even ask _innocent_ _**"What took so long?"**_

"SHUT UP!" they yell at him in hatred as he only laughs.

"_**Let's rest for now then will continue"**_ these magic words make them fall on the boulder ground and then they faint, Shade shook his head then he laugh. _**"These humans are more funny then Humans of Azeroth"**_

(In Ruins of Otogakure no Sato, Forsaken Base – Two Hours Ago)

'_**I still think you must make this world should feel same Cataclysm in Azeroth'**_ said Deathwing to his host as he whine like child.

Ancora groan in annoying how her so called _gramps_ Deathwing can so _childish_ and he still shut his mouth about destroy this world same way as he did in Azeroth and he said that she should kill this people summon the Fire Lord like Ragnaros to destroy Fire Country.

Even is a good idea. She makes a note mental about this.

The moment that she make a _note mental_ about summon Fire Lord to destroy Fire Country as Deathwing listen that one his idea was accepted suddenly he become chibi form and jump up and down like a child that mommy finally convince her to give him what he want.

'_**YIPPE! SHE GOING TO SUMMON RAGNAROS!'**_ Deathwing cherry like happy child and didn't listen Ancora groan in annoyance and her left twitched furious how Deathwing is so…idiot.

"**BY THE LOVE OF ELUNE'S SAKE SHUT THE F*&K HELL MOUTH UP GRANDPA!"** Ancora explain loudly then she frozen right there and note that she in the middle of her encampment in fact all Undead Forsaken look at her oddly or crazy.

Ancora mentally curse herself to seal Deathwing's soul inside of her as she curse her face is completely red, a dark red blush then her eye twitched furious then she snapped at them **"WHAT THE F*&K ARE YOU GUYS LOOK AT GET BACK TO THE WORK! NOW!"**

Everybody snapped in fear and quickly back to their duties and she smirk victories as only people who stand there is Varimathras and Izzhak, when she note them Ancora give them a cold glare. Both look each other's then bring a subject that takes her attention.

"**Dark Lady we discovery these Akustiki, Akatuski or something has a base over a capital-like in Amegakure no Sato. The member of organization were: Sasori of the Red Scorpion, Deidara of Rock Village, Zetsu a strange being, Konan the Angel Shinobi, Tobi an annoy childish but as you teach me to never underestimate my enemies I underestimate you look where I am now…ok let's continue, Hoshikage Kisame Tailed Beast without a Tail, Uchiha Itachi the Uchiha Slayer, Hidan the Immortal Jashinist, Kakuzu from Takigakure"** said Varimathras as he saw his master raise an eyebrow in intriguingand The Queen of the Forsaken motion her hand lazily to Varimathras continue this subject that he bring it, he add** "The Leader of this group is Pein the Sage of Six Path of Pain and did Orochimaru tell he was a member of this organization?"**

Mikomi blink one time, twice, then certainly she will have a _good_ talk with that Snake once he comes back.

Meanwhile, suddenly Orochimaru shivering in fear as he swears that certainly sexy and generous Dark Elf could be kind and give less wipe in the ass that is HIS ass.

Return to Mikomi.

"**When I was Uzumaki **_**'Naruto'**_**, I fought Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikage Kisame his blade Samehada, which mean Shark Skin,****this sword absorb Chakra of enemies and transfer to his or her user that why Kisame is called Tailed Beast without a Tail. Kisame also is very bloodthirsty when come to a battle he charge enemy almost without think twice but Uchiha Itachi. Itachi is completely oppose he very cold and collective, always trap his enemies in his Genjutsu** **and then he slay them quickly without make a sound his technique is Tsukuyomi that trap the human's mind inside of Nightmare World or Spiritual World and Darkness, he has his Uchiha traditional techniques***Breath in the let out***… Amateratsu can spawn black flames that are hot as sun, the caster can create these black flames exactly line of his or her sight…and the rest of his Jutsus I don't know"** explain Mikomi/Ancora Windrunner to her Bodyguards, they was about to ask but Ancora cut them. **"I know what you guys was about to ask I don't have experience as true **_**'Shinobi'**_** because my so called **_**village**_** treat me as scum so they weak me and prevent me to become smart and strong that is basic points to ninjas, but I never got experience as true ninjas because my studies was sabotage, even my test in the academy was sabotage too."**

Varimathras and Izzhak look in disgustinghow these humans of Konohagakure can so idiot and ignorant they also allowed their hatred take best over their logic and do stupid things.

"**Varimathras you make a nice job please go to your chamber and rest you deserve. Izzhak, I want you take information of all villages find their weakness and strong points as their strongest Shinobi, include their Kages and S-rank Missing nins of 'Akatsuki'** **that is the right name of the Organization you search Varimathras"** said Mikomi/Ancora as she smile proud to her Demon _'pet' _blush a bit as he move to his chamber then she give her orders to Izzhak as he move to his mission.

Now with both leave the room she sign again but then again her head hurt.

'_**Can we continue where we stop?'**_ said Deathwing with shit grin on his dragon face and sense his vessel cry in misery that make blow his thunderous and insane laugh.

'_**Why I am only Black Dragon that not lost his sanity yet?'**_ thought Mikomi/Ancora as she only replied she got another insane laugh, but this one is more prolonging than the previous one.

(Azeroth, Neltharion's Lair – Same Time)

"_ACHOO! Someone is saying, "Neltharion how can you be so hot?" hehehehehe"_ said Neltharion then he give a pervert giggle without note the Black Dragons look at him oddly and sweat-drop on their heads, more Onyxia and Sintharia then her brethren.

"_Yeah daddy you very hot"_ said Onyxia as sweat-drop get more bigger and thick behind their heads only when the giggles pervert of the former Aspect of Earth increase even more. Onyxia muttered to herself _"My father is an idiot."_

Sintharia only shook her head in amuse with a smile, she so happy that her old Nelthy is back not only that he funny and kind just as before she give tight bear hug. Sintharia even listen her daughter muttered to herself, the Black Dragon Queen giggles at her daughter's embarrassed it always like that in the past.

If only Nefarian don't act like infantile child for not continue destruction of mortals kingdom, Neltharion furious command his Elite Black Dragonspawn to take Nefarian out of his Lair and exile him and he can only return only he forget his insane idea to destroy the Mortals Kingdoms.

The Queen of the Black Dragons shook her head in disappointed how Nefarian didn't change his claim that Mortals murdered his baby brethren even is true but yet the mortals need to grow up. However, Nefarian yell these mortals still need to be punish but Neltharion only goes berserker at his _own_ son.

After he punish his own son he said to him once he give up his desire of revenge on humanity, Nefarian is very welcome to never put his feet in any territories of each Dragon Aspects.

(Unknown Lair – Some Time)

A Black Dragon that was exiled by his own father The King of the Black Dragons just because he restore his sanity and _allowed_ these disgusting mortals let be like nothing happened! He will not accept this but then his _own_ father punish him for not take his _revenge _on these mortals.

REVENGE!? It's wasn't revenge. It's Justices!

Yes, JUSTICES is the correct word he looking for but daddy can't see that well, when he was The Destroyer he could understand this but now he was restored like when he was Aspect of Earth, a kind and gentle Dragon.

This never going to happened if that _Half-Breed_ disgusting use the Dragon Soul to restore his father.

His appearance is same as his sister Onyxia when she is in her Dragon Form the only difference that he looks angrier as his spike, teeth, claws (and feet claws) and horns are thick and deep.

This Black Dragon was banish and punish by his father Neltharion, he no one then Nefarian the _former _Prince of the Black Dragons and also known as Blackwing. He will make his _niece_ pay!

But how he will do that?

"_**Nefarian" **_said anonymous voice; this voice has hint of demonic and evil intent.

"_WHO ARE YOU!?"_ Nefarian demanded at unknown demonic voice.

"_**Oh you know me little Nefarian"**_ said the anonymous voice as become more evil than before unnoticed because he tried familiar with the voice that he know a long time ago.

"_I do?"_ ask The Exiled Prince.

"_**Oh you do you know me as…"**_ suddenly a thunderous sound hit outside of Nefarian's Private Lair, Nefarian frozen with wide eye, then the voice continue. _**"Let's talk how punish your **_**niece**_** and summon my army in her former world."**_

Nefarian just stood there then an evil smirk grew, and he replied _"Of course my Lord I will aid in your request but I need something in return"_

"_**And what will be?"**_

"_Well…" _**(A/N: I will not tell yet.)**

(With Minato's Team – Two Hours Later)

After they rest, the Shade of Mikomi/Ancora guide them to a large cave in the background of the cave there a shrine like ones that Uchiha have him, the shrine is beyond than wonderful is beautiful like Mother Nature.

The altar has giant five pillars like elven with four Blue Crystal Generator (I referee of these Generators in the Warcraft III: ROC); two between four pillars there two behind of last to three pillars along with giant golden elf same form as Captain-Ranger of Silvermoon, Alleria Windrunner.

The pose of statue is same in Stormwind.

There ray light from ceiling of the give the scenario more beauty than before, they gasp how beautiful the scenario has become.

"_**Beautiful, isn't it?"**_ said The Shade of Dark Lady as they look at him again, then ask him.

"Shade-san, what was reaction of Mikomi when she saw this?" ask Ino as she never saw such beautiful altar. The Shade looks at the Altar before turn at Ino and answer to her as others have same question.

"_**You must ask her about this I have not place or allow to answer her feelings, because isn't place"**_ said the Shade of Ancora as he feel his master warm at him and whispering in his mind "thank you", he add. _**"If my memories don't fail me we must take the Scroll to my Dark Lady"**_

They nod simultaneously when they was about to approaching the place began shake sorely as forces of other world or underworld. Then multiple dark bolts with ghost alike fly from every dark place of the cave, soon they fusion to form a creature.

The shadow being form into a woman form with long point ears elven, with purple hood cover her head then, a light purple armor, her stomach are showing up, she carry dark elf quiver with a bow attach with skull, and she use long dark purple cape reach her feet. Dying blonde hair, red glowing eyes and dark blue lips as her is skin is blue too.

This woman has enormous avenge and rage aura around her, her eyes is cold and empty there no feeling of regret inside.

The Shade of Ancora becomes very paler, as if this even is possible, he gasping in despair and in _fear_.

"_**This-s w-wom-man is-s..!"**_ said Shade as he trembling in fear the Konoha ninjas look at him in shock never saw he like that as they shock why this woman look some much with their daughter. (Parents thought).

"Who is she Shade-san?" ask Kushina and she got feeling the situation they are now will not be so bad.

Just getting worse than DEATH!

"_**Th-his wo-om-man is-s L-ady-y SYLVANAS WINDRUNNER THE TRUE QUEEN OF THE FORSAKEN!" **_exclaim the Shade in despair he didn't notice that replied cause others look at True Forsaken Queen in fear and despair to run away as her aura is so intense and cold as death.

Sylvanas Windrunner just stand there then give small wicked smirk as cause them shivering even more and she speak her voice is like her coldly eyes.

"**Well, well, looks like I finally got a chance to enjoy myself" **said the Dark Lady Sylvanas then she aim her bow at them then her cold smirk just grew even more almost same insane smirk as Ancora/Mikomi uses that really cause them discomfort, Sylvanas add. **"Oh! One more thing do not die so quickly. Why would I want to kill them slower and painful as possible and certainly Mikomi want the same thing myself."**

They now are in trouble because they fight with Original Queen of the Forsaken.

The only person can defeat her is another member from the world of Azeroth but here in Shinobi World they will die quickly.

There two people who can deal with Fallen Forsaken Queen is: Mikomi Uzumaki/Ancora Windrunner and Varimathras.

(With Mikomi/Ancora - Almost Same Time)

She saw everything and hear everything from her Shade, Ancora gritted her teeth same time she clenched her hands in frustration. Her parents and her two friends Hinata and Ino are fight with _that woman_. That woman was Sylvanas Windrunner, she help her to be exactly like a Forsaken Queen.

In other words to be _exactly_ like her.

Mikomi become very tense and her skin become more pale than blue. Mikomi begin sweat nervous as she run furiously large free area of her Encampment ignore as she summon three pair darkness wings and fly away with such speed, she fly her to her destination: Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country).

In midair she transform in her dragon form with Ten Tails waved behind and she listen her grandfather.

'_**You better run Ancora or your precious weakling will dire by your counter-part HAHAHAHAHAHAHA'**_ said Deathwing in her mind as she so desperate don't want argue with her grandfather along with his insane laugh.

She did not have much time but the people who are precious to her will die. If it is not fast enough, your family will die for sure.

She also ignores the shock sign of weakling humans below her almighty form.

Mikomi took six hours to reach her Uzumaki's Homeland and ignore the sunset of the sun hide as the night begin rises with some raindrops stars appears. Finally reach the Uzukage Officer then return instantly to her hybrid form in midair fall and her feet claws cracks the ground, she crouch to absorb the pain then run like crazy to hidden passage.

After reach she runs crazily at personal duty likes Mikomi Uzumaki not as Ancora Windrunner the New Forsaken Queen. Finally reach at of ladder she yet run to large Altar and saw _Sylvanas_ fight with four ninjas of Konoha.

Ino is knocking out against the one elven pillar, Hinata lying on the ground; Minato and Kushina are barely fighting with Sylvanas Windrunner. Kushina clash her katana against one Sylvanas' Scimitar, Sylvanas strength is super inhumane Kushina is sweating and too tired to fight back as Sylvanas smirk at her opponent state then Sylvanas kick Kushina on the stomach. Cause her to fly backward against another pillar, while Minato yell worried of his wife's welfare.

But he suddenly froze in spot as he saw Sylvanas instantly in front of him, very close to him as she whispering with hint of lust on her voice.

"_**Wow what handsome guy. Don't worry I nice person"**_ ended Sylvanas as she approach her dark bluish lips when she touch slightly the surface of their lips Minato flinch in fear and despair as then she smile lustily, she like people have fear from her and proceeded to kiss her lips and when connected for full Minato veins were visible. First the face, then neck, shoulders and arms.

Minato's teammates are in despair they could move only Kushina scream "MINATO-KUN!"

Suddenly, a kick hit her cheeks, that cause Sylvanas fly across over other side of boulder wall then Minato was free from Sylvanas' grasp as Minato was about to fall and his veins stopped being visible before he hit on the floor someone catch before he hit on the ground.

Everyone gasp with wide-eye shock to see who save Minato was no one than.

Mikomi Uzumaki, The New Queen of the Forsaken.

"**Hello Mikomi"** said Sylvanas with smirk as Mikomi lightly scowl but replied.

"**Hello Sylvanas"** replied Mikomi emotionless tone.

**(A/N: I know I did say this chapter called "Kage Summit: Truth Pt.1"…But certainly you are interesting about fight between Queen of the Forsaken.)**


	15. Chapter 13: The Battle Between Queen Pt2

**Chapter 13: The Battle Between Queen Pt.2 (Beta):**

(Previous Chapter 12)

_Everyone gasp with wide-eye shock to see who save Minato was no one than._

_Mikomi Uzumaki, The New Queen of the Forsaken._

"_**Hello Mikomi"**__ said Sylvanas with smirk as Mikomi lightly scowl but replied._

"_**Hello Sylvanas"**__ replied Mikomi emotionless tone._

(Begin Chapter 13)

"**My, my I never thought you care for these worthless humans"** said Sylvanas evil smirk with sadistic tone.

"**What I care or not, it's not damn it of your business"** said Mikomi emotionless as her counter-part Sylvanas motion her hand over her heart with hurt mock act.

"**Mikomi I hurt how can you be so harsh and venomously with me, your own teacher"** Sylvanas still act like she was hurt deeply clenched her chest. Only saw Mikomi's eye twitched in irritation.

"**Shut the f*&k hell mouth up Sylvanas!"** said Mikomi laying her father his back against the pillar she did same thing with Hinata, Ino and Kushina as the Konoha ninja, as they sit up and only thing they could do is _watching_ as witness of two beings.

"**Alright, alright geez I just make a funny of you but let's start with this one Army of Ghouls!"** said Sylvanas raise her fully open palm then multiple purple lightning hit random direction against the floor and then small glow with same color of lightning appears Ghouls. One after another, as soon twenties Ghouls surround their master.

To Konoha members to witness of these monsters undead is very…terrifying and certainly will cause nightmare when they asleep.

Mikomi/Ancora transformer her bow into Elven Scimitars similar of her counter-part with red/blood aura over the twin-blades, as she fall in her fight stance and waiting the Ghouls attack and saw they crouch like animals ready to leap into her and tear her skin.

Piece _by_ piece. Limb _by_ limb.

Sylvanas smirk again then she gives some evil chuckles as she pointed her index finger at Mikomi, she commands the Ghouls, **"ATTACK!"**

The Army of Ghouls run madly at Mikomi with claws ready to tear apart her skin then one who likely lead the pack, Mikomi spin as she cut the hollow skull of the _apparently_ leader. With head was cut through diagonal way, the first Ghoul lying dead on the ground with half head.

Now two pairs Ghouls, two Ghouls attack her one side while other group did opposed, Mikomi then jump back use one techniques that she likes so much.

Lightning Forked: this one attacks multiple enemies same time instead Chain Lightning.

The power that she cast makes them difficult to move also to attack even to react. The New Queen of the Forsaken's Lightning Forked has cause them almost paralyzes as she grin at her work then quickly kill them as they bodies are all in pieces of rotting flesh spread on the ground along with purple blood.

She already kills five of them only seven remains as one Ghoul parry with her Scimitar another one attack behind but she block with second Scimitar and she did that without even look or turn. She twist her body counterclockwise as then she inhumane strength kick right in Ghoul's noise that destroy its skull.

Sylvanas sign in expected as she already knows this going to happened, and this is the sixth Ghoul dead. Then she saw Mikomi/Ancora jump acrobatic from and transform her scimitars into Windrunner's Longbow/Sunstrider's Longbow as she charge Dark Arrows on the Ghouls that actually cause summon Dark Minion from the now another dead Ghoul.

"**Destroy the rest my minion"** command Mikomi/Ancora as the Minion attack the five Ghouls left _alive_ then Mikomi turn invisible as Sylvanas narrow eye at that. The eyes of Sylvanas become wide in shock as she note Mikomi is use Wind Walker.

The Konoha ninjas are awe with how Mikomi handle this fight pretty well without broke a suit then become even more astonish when saw the Uzumaki woman shoot exactly five Dark Arrows and kill all the Ghouls as same thing happen with last one, Dark Minion summon through dead flesh corpses.

"**Now is my turn, go my six Dark Minions attack Sylvanas!"** as once Mikomi ended give orders to Dark Minion she began singing that upgrade Dark Minions same way as Unholy Aura and Frenzy. Even Sylvanas wide eye in shock in realize that song she once when one her sisters dies at one battle to close the Dark Portal.

The song is the Lament of the Highborne.

The way her other self-singing is perfectly or exactly same emotion s and sadness the melody could cause everyone, even dead spirits, shatter tears once they listen this song.

Mikomi just like Sylvanas but Sylvanas could hear a deep sadness and despair to not be alone in the darkness that lone ness that cause by that banishment day cause her fall into depressed and fully feeling of betray, she almost wish to do seppuku.

And she almost did it if wasn't for Sylvanas and Alleria guide her to Uzu no Kuni.

So the Mikomi/Ancora's Lament of the Highborne is more sad and more you know, the song its grip heart of every being and shared or cry for her when she couldn't anymore cry.

Sylvanas in fact feel bad for little Mikomi.

Sylvanas quickly return to reality and use Dispel Magic that can remove all buffs from any units also cause a lot damage to summoned units. The Dark Minions are good example as summoned units.

The Dark Minions' bones become almost dust and shield and blades become rusty Sylvanas put her Twin-Scimitar on her waist then quickly take her bow with six arrows and shoot all arrows same time and destroy all Dark Minions.

Then Mikomi transformer her bow into Scimitars and charge at Sylvanas same speed as Elven Acrobatic, unfortunately Sylvanas _teach_ her how to _act_, _run_ and _fight_ like a High Elven Ranger-General. The sound of clash metals with a few sparks when blades collide with each other.

The witness is astonish and almost breathless fear for former _Kunoichi_ the welfare.

The parries between twin-blades dodge, uppercut, diagonals, and horizontal all ways to use the blades to cut a person you could imagine but also with flexible bodies (almost flexible as a cat), eventually these Dark Elves use kicks, jump sides or backward as dodge.

This battle between two warriors took over more than ten minutes, is very intense as in the first five minutes both increased their auras oppressive with intent to crush the motivation to fight, but neither were affected only Konoha ninjas.

The ningens (humans) are consumed by fear, Kushina and Minato never felt so much fear since Kyuubi's Killer Intent (KI) but this KI of these two dark women are surpassing Kyuubi's. Now, the seconds five minutes urge their fight over extreme as like two rivals fight force one down while another did the same. However, but in the end the persistent of _never_ give up motive them to fight back.

Finally the last minutes make both jump in long distance and simultaneous collapse one kneel in fact both are extremely exhaust. If you fight with opponent or maybe fight rival has stubborn of determination to not give up like you certainly you be in same situations as these two elves.

This will be a long, _long_ fight they ever see.

(Unknown Location of Borders of Amegakure– Forty-Five Minutes Later)

A black fragment with same size as a fist soon multiple in six float in position, then the six fragments each one has runes like Vampiric Aura of Dreadlord then plane purple portal full the invisible line of fragments.

Then purplish creature like Varimathras, another one like previous one this times is venomously green and last one isn't like the rest this person is looks like a human, black skin, he look like an old human but with strong healthy body, the hair is very gray. The armor isn't same as last one now is like these Molten of Fire Realm.

He carry a molten flames spears instead a staff with red glowing crystal **(A/N: I saw this in the Google: I search Nefarian Human Form the first image was Nefarian with dark blue armor attachment with blue exoskeleton with staff magic in the back)**.

"**So this Ancora's World I can sense this world has a lot sins as they souls will be very satisfies once Legion devour this world"** said the purplish Dracula as he much, much taller and large than his sibling and Varimathras, he saw how the rain are _endless_ and _reckless_ over this area.

"**Yes this world will be a lot easy than in Azeroth here the Humans are more weak in question of power than in sins as there a lot leaking of **_**Fel**_** powers all over this planet"** said the green venomously one as he almost same size of Tichondrius.

"_Well I going to settle some hideout to us until than we must be very…you already known what you both most to do, doesn't it? Balnazzar, Mal'Ganis"_ the human-like said as he bring out large black wings unlikely bat-wings of Dreadlords they nod in replied as he saw him fly away when the two Dreadlords are finally alone one of them grunt.

"**This Deathwing spawn he think just because he is **_**his**_** he think we will follow like puppies!"** said Mal'Ganis muttered as he never lost his temper before but ignore once as he pay attention of nod from Balnazzar.

"**Do not worry brother I certainly this Dragon will be very useful to bring the Aspect of Gods to us in no time for let's play along"** said Balnazzar as Mal'Ganis completely over control his frustration over that Deathwing Spawn.

The two Dreadlords summon four Acolytes soon then divided their forces in two, each Dreadlord hold two Acolytes. They built their forces north and south of Amegakure and the Ame ninjas will not have any kind idea what hit them.

(With Nefarian, Over Skies – Some Time)

Nefarian the Blackwing is flying sniff as he catch a smell that he hate to much, _Ancora's_, she will kill that witch for make his father banish him from Black Dragonflight now he an _exile_ Prince of Black Dragons. The Blackwing increase his speed of his wings, in result cause he fly more quickly and reach his destination more soon than expected.

After Two hours and half Nefarian is already complete middle route to reach Uzu no Kuni (He don't know this).

'_You are my Aspect of Gods…YOU ARE MY __**ANCORA WINDRUNNER!'**_Nefarian thought without note his red eyes turn like Deathwing's then his thunder or veins like marks appears on his faces and its increase veins over his neck, chest and back while his wings turn black as night.

(Back to Uzumaki Sanctuary, Underground Uzu no Kuni – One Hour Later)

The two Queen of the Forsaken, clash their Twin-Scimitars then both jump back as they are very tired after couples minutes suddenly bluish lightning surround and then disappears repetitive over body of Mikomi/Ancora. The New Forsaken Queen gasping in pain then she dismiss one her Scimitar now with free hand she clutched the free hand over her side of forehead, yet she scream in pain.

Then pink skin or her living skin expended and _consume_ her bluish skin, slowing, as purple armor change into light blue armor as her hoods and capes as three skulls along with the curved spikes vanish. Even Windrunner's Bow lost the skull on it and the color that was similar with her cloak or armor, soon the bow's colors turn into blue too as her transformed Light Armor.

The lightning slowing stop to appears as the pain that Mikomi felt slowing stop as she remove her hand over forehead then look back to Sylvanas and the Konoha ninjas and the own Sylvanas noted that her right glowing eye was blue while the left was red glowing eye.

The lips still dark blue, Mikomi now is completely lost 95% of her body (The Dark Elf-like form), 3% with red glow eye and 2% because of dark bluish lips.

Right now Mikomi is extremely exhaust and weak, she collapse one kneel she take recover air to her lings, **"Grr that is so f #**$%g great."

Mikomi's voice is slowing lost her Banshee Queen voice, soon her own voice become more angelical, kind, gentle and touch people's hearts just with speak one word. Mikomi/Ancora felt a bit too dizzy as her sight become blurring that sign she was about to faint but manages to stand up as everyone look evil laughing of Sylvanas.

"**HahahahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Apparently you could hold the darkness form forever. But now without it, you can't keep pair with me…in another words my dearest Mikomi your chances to defeat me is close to zero"** said Sylvanas with smirk suddenly change into expressionless face only at end and with flash step she hit her stomach that cause Mikomi release her second sword clutched her stomach with both hands then she vomited blood.

"MIKOMI!" shout all members of Konoha in worry and angry, worry for Mikomi and angry for Sylvanas then they saw something that make them become shock, because Sylvanas take Mikomi by hair as the now bluish hood fell Mikomi gritted her teeth by the grip over her hairs as she refuse to scream that only make Sylvanas return with evil smirk with a hint evil gleam behind of her red glowing eyes.

"**You indeed is my reincarnate Miko-chan. Your determination and stubborn to defend everyone, even some of them shall never be protect, citizen of Konoha one example and this world is second example. You exactly like me when I was Ranger-General of Silvermoon and I applaud you and congrats you for your attitude but it's already over, Aspect of Gods"** said Sylvanas with hidden sad tone behind of her voice as she release her grip over Mikomi's hair then she hit Mikomi's face with her fist cause her fly up and fall with body facing against the floor of Altar.

Mikomi is completely knocked out on the floor as Konoha ninjas is completely shock and they recovered their strength but not completely, they rush to aid Mikomi and Hinata use Shõsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) that cause greenish circle around her palms then connect her hands onto back of Mikomi then started Heal her.

"**Well you guys better hurry"** said a dark familiar voice behind of them as they turn at voice and saw Sylvanas sit with crossed legs with crossed arms under her large breast.

"Mikomi is not conditional to fight! And-" Kushina yell at Sylvanas but interrupt by Banshee's cold voice.

"**Because an enemy is approaching and he certainly more strong than a Jinchuuriki with, I don't know, Nine Tails?"** particularly wasn't a question that Sylvanas med end bit yes a fact tone.

They try finding some lies in her words but they find nothing.

Each ninjas eat Food Pills that make them recovery instantly, Hinata also eat it this help her increase healing rate cause Mikomi's regenerate rate increase by a lot. Hinata succeeded recover Mikomi forty-eight percent.

Mikomi tilt her face laying her right face and reveal other half face as she open her blue glow eye.

"Hi…na…ta…?" ask Mikomi weak Hinata look at her and smile soft.

"Yes, I am here Mikomi-chan don't worry we gonna protect you, so don't worry" said Hinata soft tone as Mikomi become surprise as confuse others look between two then Mikomi replied.

"You… know… what… Hina…ta-chan?" said Mikomi as Hinata give a look question as Mikomi replied with weak soft smile. "Y…you…d…don't…stu….tte…ring…anymore…it's…ma...ke… you….mo…re…cute."

Hinata began blush this time her face is completely cover with her blush as Ino commented.

"You know, you're right Mikomi-chan. Hinata-chan definely when you stop to stutter its make more cute!" said Ino as Hinata's full blush began glow now she began glowing ever more when Kushina give commentary.

"You're right Ino-chan. Hinata definely you are more cute when you not stuttering" said Kushina as she pet Hinata's hair but soon stop as she return to serious state. "Now let's cure Mikomi-chan fast, Ino-chan you too use Shõsen Jutsu to help my daughter recovery quickly."

Ino nod obeyed as she make two hands seals active Shõsen Jutsu and began cure Mikomi alongside with Hinata.

(Mal'Ganis' Base – Thirty Minutes Later)

Mal'Ganis has fully base with Main Structure LV3, one Black Citadel, one Altar of Darkness, three Demon Gates behind of Black Citadel, three Crypts, three Temple of the Dammed, three Slaughterhouses, two Boneyards side of each Demon Gate and one hide Sacrificial Pit.

The base is very protecting with Spirit Towers and Nerubian Towers surround the base and inner field of the base.

As amount of Undead Army each type and Demon Gates already summoned six Doom Guards, four Infernals and eight Fel Stalkers.

One Doom Guard approaching Mal'Ganis' position as he began talk.

"**Lord Mal'Ganis your brother, Lord Balnazzar has completely his part of his plan now he command me to allow you attack Amegakure no Sato, let's the invasion commence"** said Balnazzar's Doom Guard as he began to leave as the demon return to his master and one Necromancer move and kneel before his master.

"**Master our forces are ready for the invasion"** said the Necromancer as Mal'Ganis grins evilly.

"**Well done, Necromancer now let's invasion commence!"** said Mal'Ganis as he sent group of Undead between weak, strong and average units same thing to flyer units they invade south part of the city as Balnazzar's Forces invade same time north side of Amegakure no Sato.

Balnazzar is using the same strategy of Mal'Ganis as the people of Amegakure scream in fear as others screams is death scream.

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!" exclaim a man with spike orange hair as one strong invisible force push the invade forces or Undead Forces as some of them fly crush their limps against wall and the ground.

"Suiton: Goshokuzame no Jutsu (Water Style: Five Feeding Sharks Technique)!" appears five water sharks are _flying_ hit against enemies forces.

"KATSU (Explosion)!" exclaim one blonde hair that hairs you can provable confuse him as a woman he sent flies clays over between Undead's Forces.

"Kami Shuriken (Paper Shuriken)!" One female voice with Blue hair launched one thousand paper shurikens enchanted them with chakra that cut these rotting undead units.

"DIE IN NAME OF JASHIN-SAMA MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" one crazy man white hair with pink eyes attacks the undead forces with scythes three red fangs.

"Katon: Zukokku (Fire Style: Searing Migraine)!" "Raiton: Gain (Lightning Style: False Darkness)!" "Futon: Atsugai (Wind Style: Pressure Damage)!" shout a man with head completely covered as he release three mask: one painted red mask, yellow painted mask and light blue painted mask. The tree masks release their jaws and launched elemental techniques in order enormous fireballs that explode when the fireball contact physical, white almost pure white lightning hit countless undead and blast cut winds.

These three techniques destroy good parts of Undead.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!" exclaim one raven hair with red eyes with three tomoe/comma each eye as he cast great Fireball burning a lot undead.

The last one uses his Hiruko that is a weapon and armor launched his long mechanical scorpion-like tail that has poison at sting of tail.

These men are Pain/Pein, Hoshikage Kisame, Deidara of the Rock Village, Hidan the Jashinist, Kakuzu, Uchiha Itachi and Sasori of the Red Scorpion/Sand.

In another words, these guys are Akatsuki members, exception of Uchiha Madara and Zetsu.

Suddenly the drops of rains become red drops as few black clouds began have some holes, then greenish meteorites from these holes of the clouds.

The Invasion of Amegakure is close to the end than these Akatsuki know it.

(Meanwhile Nefarian's Location – Almost Same Time)

Nefarian already complete ¾ course to reach Ancora's location as he suddenly stop and turn his head look at back to his previous location as he sense Demons traces covered the Amegakure no Sato. Then he turns and proceeds to Ancora's location and he ignores the Demon Invasion over Amegakure.

"**Hmph, these humans will definely loose to these vile demons as Amegakure no Sato will not stand chance because they are so confidence use these demon vessels to protect while they mistreats them as trash like hell they will succeed against Burning Legion"** commented Nefarian as he manage to a small island with ruins village with some old bones locate everywhere and possible become dust.

'_**Fast Nefarian I want to return to this physical realm as the key is the Dragon Soul and Mikomi's powers!'**_ said a Dark Voice from his head.

"_**Don't worry I will master"**_ Nefarian whispering to himself as he sense the dark voice leaving with one word.

'_**Good'**_

(With Mikomi – Same Time)

They laying Mikomi's back against one pillars as Mikomi recovery pretty quickly alongside of Kyuubi's Rejuvenate Powers she finally can able to sit up and she sign then she sense strong Fel essence over one location and another Dragon presence mold with darkness energy almost madness as her grandpa. She immediately recognized with his energy.

"Nefarian"

**(A/N: about battle between Queens of the Forsaken was interrupt like battle between Sasuke and Gaara, Akatsuki will not manage to hold their grounds against the Burning Legion and Nefarian definely will fight with Mikomi/Ancora.) **


	16. Second AN

**A/N:**

**I will stop only a time to correct my chapters, ok? And please I need new ideas for Chapter 14, the first, the prologue, the chapter that has the fighting between Ancora with Deathwing and Worgen will fix soon with my sister.**

**as I said before any concept ideas and even more thanks for cooperation.**


End file.
